Work Things Out
by Rauslly-R5-lover
Summary: Ally doesn't have anything against gyms, just against the typical guys hanging out there. Empty-headed, over-muscular show offs, you know the type. Due to a slight misunderstanding, she's stuck with Austin Moon, the personal trainer that meets all those requirements, she quickly states. Twenty days to work things out, what could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

**Work Things out is the official title I'm sticking with, shout out to ma bestie Mo for the great suggestion and other sweet reviewers for their! I felt like this really fit the chapter and I hope you can see why soon.**

**New story in progress, kinda nervous about it. Hope some of my usual readers like this one as much as my still ongoing story. It's very different so make sure you don't mix it up. I'm still struggling with that.**

**This story will be Auslly, the characters will be slightly OOC, not too much but a bit**

**There's not much to say, so just read it with an open mind and tell me what you thought!**

**This one's for you Mo, for always helping me out. Dunno if she's gonna read it, whatevs**

* * *

''What the hell does she expect me to do with a gift card for the gym? Is it some kind of subtle hint?'' Ally sighs as she stands in front of the mirror, eying her own body from top to bottom. For her birthday, her always thoughtful-present-giving mother gave her a gym gift card, a subscription for 20 days visiting the gym for free. Did she gain a few pounds over winter? She never really paid attention to her body, especially in winter. But bikini season was approaching and it was approaching fast. ''Did I get fatter?''

''How should I know, I haven't seen you in months. Last time I saw you, you looked fine, don't you dare start to become insecure of your body just because of this stupid present,'' Trish spoke through her phone, which was squeezed between her shoulder and cheek. ''I think you should just go, what do you have to lose? Maybe there are some cute gym instructors walking around.''

''Very funny, Trish. You know I'm still seeing Mike,'' Ally rolls her eyes as she switches her phone to speaker and throws it on the bed. Opening her closet, she studies her wardrobe. It has been years since she _actually _worked out and her body has grown in all kinds of ways.

''Ah, it was worth a shot,'' she hears Trish sigh. Ally puts her hands on her hips as she tries to remember where she used to keep her sports clothes. She refuses to buy any new stuff for this. First quest; yoga pants that she could squeeze over her butt. After giving it another thought, she throws the black yoga pants that were _at least _two sizes too small back in the closet.

''Why don't you like him again? You've never even met him,'' eventually, she finds grey sweatpants with black drawstrings that don't look too small at first sight. As she puts it on, she turns around in front of the mirror and decides this will be the best choice she has. What do girls wear to the gym, anyway? A loose top? A tight one? A sports bra? She literally had no idea.

''I've heard your stories, Ally. I have enough information to form a decent image of the guy,'' Trish lets her know in which Ally turns around to look at her phone in disbelief.

''Excuse me? I'd like to let you know he came by my house with flowers last night,'' she defends her boyfriend as she turns back to her wardrobe. Does she even own a sports bra? Surprisingly, she finds one on the floor, all the way in the corner, still in its packaging. She can't even remember buying it and it just looks like a failed New Year's resolution from years ago.

''Flowers... Sounds like he had something to make up for. He made mocked you in front of his friends again, didn't he?'' Trish sounds convinced and proud of her finding as she awaits Ally's answer. She makes some defending and evasive sounds before telling her she was right. She rips the package apart in anger, knowing Trish knew her better than she even knew herself. It was a cute one, the grey with black fabric surprisingly matching her sweatpants quite well. ''And you forgave him instantly, making him spend the night with you. Am I close?''

''Shut up,'' she chooses a random loose fit, black top to wear over it and stuffs all of it in her bag. Bending down, she grabs her old, black sneakers and grabs her phone from the bed. ''Look, he really tries, alright? He's not a bad guy.''

''You deserve so much better,'' Trish turns serious just as Ally closes her front door. Sighing, she runs a hand through her hair as she unlocks her car door.

''Your expectations of men are way too high, they aren't perfect and neither am I,'' she steps into her car and drops her bag on the passenger's chair. Checking, her rear-view mirror, she rubs a finger over the skin under her eyes, removing a smudge of mascara. ''Hey, I have to go, I'm about to leave for the gym.''

''Kay, I'll talk to you later. We'll see each other soon again, girl.''

''Good morning, can I help you?'' the nice looking receptionist greets her with a bright smile while writing something on a paper. Ally walks towards the desk and drops her bag ungracefully on the ground next to her. The loud _thud_ scares her slightly as blinks a few times, watching the girl in front of her shoving a blue pass over the desk towards her.

''Hi, I'm Ally. I believe we spoke on the phone yesterday,'' the receptionist takes the pass, studying it before finally recognizing her voice. She scans the barcode on the gift card as she gives her a paper contract and a pen.

''Here to start your free 20-day trial? Great, if you could just sign this contract, it's just normal procedure. You know, we're not responsible if you hurt yourself, that kind of stuff. But don't worry, we won't let that happen,'' she winks at Ally while handing her the pen. Ally smiles politely as she scribbles her autograph messily before grabbing her bag again. ''The dressing rooms are down the hall, you can put your belongings in a locker, it's free for members. Mr Wade will arrive shortly.''

''Mr _who now_?'' Ally slowly turns around before walking back to the desk. The girl's smile fades as she looks back confused.

''Mr Wade, your personal trainer,'' her voice goes up at the end of the comment, insecurely asking her for permission. Ally stands there speechless for a second before smiling while shaking her head.

''There must be some kind of mistake, I never ordered a personal trainer. The gift card is for a 20-day trial,'' she snatches the gift card from her grip as she studies it carefully.

''Including a personal trainer. See, it's right here. Is that a problem?'' the receptionist asks her in which Ally looks at her bluntly, silently asking herself if that was a serious question. ''There are no disadvantages about having a personal coach. He will help you to push yourself to your limits, making you reach your goals.''

''I don't want a personal trainer, I don't have _goals,_ I just want to train by myself. I'm not even here voluntarily, that gift card forced me to go!'' Ally raises her voice while pointing at the small card in despair. Two wide eyes on the other side of the desk look at her almost scared in which Ally tries to calm herself down. ''Fine, I'll give it a chance. It's free after all, I can simply just stop going if I don't like it.''

''That's the spirit,'' the girl answers with a shaken laugh, making Ally giggle unintentionally. ''Dez is a sweet guy, you won't regret it.''

''We'll see, I guess'' she thanks her, actually starting to like the girl before walking towards the changing rooms. Luckily, she's alone, not forcing her to have any awkward undress-moments with other girls. As she changes into her sports outfit, she hums a soft melody. This definitely wasn't how she expected her training to go, but she decided to let it happen, see how it will turn out. Maybe Dez was a fun guy, someone who could actually make working out fun. She'd need someone like that.

As she inspects her reflection in the small mirror hanging over the sink, she sighs deeply before bending over. She collects the hair, twists it a few times while combing the hair on top a bit to smoothen it out before wrapping a tie around it, securing it. Letting her hair fall in the bun behind her neck. She pouts slightly at her reflection. She never liked putting her hair up, missing the curls that always hang around her face. Without them and without make-up, she hates how naked her face looks.

Turning around on her heels, she locks her locker and walks out the door.

* * *

''C'mon, dude. Please, just this once!'' Dez looks at Austin begging with despair in his voice. Austin looks in the rear-view mirror annoyed, not planning to accept his request. He rolls his eyes while sighing deeply. ''You were always so good at it!''

''Are you kidding me? I hated it, that's exactly why I don't do it anymore,'' Austin was just driving to the David Barton Gym, planning on an easy work out session before his friend called him with a request that ruined his mood instantly. ''Please, don't let me do this.''

''But everyone loved you! People were standing in line to get you as their personal trainer,'' Dez keeps trying to convince him, not succeeding by far. Austin thinks back to the time he worked at the gym as a personal coach, a desperate decision he made in need for some serious money when he was in college. Soon, he found out the job wasn't something for him. Sure, he was a people-person, but a personal trainer needed to get a strong connection with his 'client', which was the thing he failed to achieve.

''That's my point, they wanted me to be their trainer, but none of them actually wanted to _train_,'' he explained to Dez. His clients, mostly girls and young women, always ordered lots of appointments but never really achieved anything. Once he talked with them about it, they usually quit the sessions.

''What's wrong with that, there were a lot of cute girls you had sessions with,'' he got asked and shook his head, even though Dez wasn't able to see him. Another reason he quit after only a few weeks was that the girls indeed only seemed interested in him, not the working out. The gym had grown on him, though, as he kept working out himself. The manager was an old friend of his dad, who told him he was always welcome to come back whenever he wanted and that he'd always be welcome to train for free. ''Look, I swear I'll make it up sometime. I just really can't miss this wedding, my mom's counting on it. And I'll get fired if I tell David.''

''You owe me big time,'' Austin eventually surrenders, gritting his teeth, earning him a relieved cheer on the other side of the line. ''Just one client, right?''

''Just one. And it's not hard, I spoke to Sarah yesterday on the phone, she said she sounded nice,'' Dez tries to sugar coat it as Austin sends his car onto the car park in front of the gym.

''A girl, of course it's a girl,'' but he quickly realizes she never even saw him, since he's covering for Dez, who's not available this week. Girls were usually the one's looking for a personal trainer, since guys were always too cocky to get assistance.

''Austin, what a surprise!'' the receptionist greets him sarcastically. Austin shakes his head while taking his jacket off and hangs it on the employment's coat rack. ''Here to train again?''

''Not today, Sarah, I'm filling in for Dez. He's meeting a client today, right?'' she looks up from her laptop on the desk surprised and looks at the clock.

''Oh, yeah. Ally Dawson, she arrived a minute ago, she should be back from the dressing rooms soon,'' Austin nods appreciatively before grabbing a white towel from the stack next to him and walks to the small lounge, taking a seat on one of the couches as he watches a few people use the exercise machines that were filling the space. ''Here she is now.''

Austin glances to his right, to the hall which leaded to all the changing rooms where a tiny girl was walking out. Letting his eyes drift up and down, he makes a quick scan of what he could expect as she walks over to Sarah, who talks to her while pointing in his direction. It looked like she put a lot of effort in her outfit, making it all fit together and her hair was tied together in a perfect bun. As he eyes her figure, he quickly notices her skinny shoulders, thin legs and small waist. What goal is she trying to reach so badly, that she needs to hire a personal trainer? She tightens her bun by pulling her hair in two opposite sides as he approaches her curiously.

''Austin Moon, I'll be your trainer for the next sessions,'' he sticks his hand out for her to shake, slightly uncomfortable as he's forced to befriend someone he doesn't even know, the part he hates most about it all.

She watches his every move carefully as she tries to figure out what kind of guy he is. Clearly muscular, a result of visiting the gym regularly, which is usually paired with the typical arrogance of any jock-guy she knows so well. As she looks into his eyes, she succeeds to see the glimpse of faked politeness. Returning his smile, not even trying to hide the annoyance in her voice, she greets him back.

''Ally Dawson, can't _wait.''_

* * *

**Eeeeehhh I'm so nervous, please tell me what you think of it!**

**Any questions are welcome too, please point out if you don't understand something!**

**Next time I update, won't be for this story, still working on next chapter, but an update for ROALT again! I'm gonna try to switch it up, seeing how you guys like this one**

**See ya later**

**Wow it feels so empty to not be able to answer reviews.. :/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey hey hey lovely people!**

**Glad to be back with another chapter of my new story**

**I can't believe you guys gave me 17 reviews. 17 REVIEWS. For just one chapter, in which I gave you practically nothing, but you guys still managed to like it. This encouraged me to work out my next few ideas and think of new ones. Even the end is already sketched. Oops said too much**

**Anyway, one thing I can't wait for you to discover is their personalities and what made them to become the person they are today. It's kinda a big deal and you'll see it in today's chapter at least a glimpse of it. So enjoy!**

* * *

After their rather awkward meeting, Austin took her to the corner of the room which was destined for ground exercises before starting the work out. A few blue mats occupied the floor together with some stopwatches and bottles of water. He drops down on the floor as he gestures for her to do the same. A little unsure, she lowers herself on the math opposite of her trainer. He stretches his legs in front of him before bringing his hands as close to his feet as he could reach.

''Let's warm up the muscles first. That way you won't feel so sore tomorrow,'' he looks at her as she uncomfortably moves her legs in front of her body with a friendly smile. She nods slowly, looking at his posture before copying it. Stretching her arms, she's surprised with how far she comes, her fingertips brushing against her shoelaces. As she tries to reach further, a sharp pain enters the bottom of her thighs, making release a soft breath. She feels Austin's hand on her pulse, grabbing it and carefully pushing it back. ''Don't overstretch, it won't do you any good. Go as far as you can without feeling pain in your muscles.''

''So, why are you here? You come here often?'' he moves so one leg is stretched next to him and the other under his body, leaning over with his whole body, he touches his foot with both hands. Ally copies him again while rolling his eyes at his sad attempt to make conversation.

''Okay, I'm gonna stop you right there,'' Austin freezes when hearing her interruption, looking up confused. ''You don't like being here, you don't like this and you don't like me. It's clear you're not someone to do this for fun so I'm gonna make a small assumption, okay?'' his eyes still filled with utter confusion and his slightly gaping mouth encourage her far enough to continue her story.

''At high school, you were the typical jock, getting all the girls and whatnot. But now you're in college, girls there actually see how little brain you have in there to wow them without using the muscles you happen to own,'' she lets her eyes go over his body once, raising one eyebrow as he inspects himself with a slight grin. ''Means you're here either for money, finding high school girls that have some interest in you or both.''

''Well, you're not completely wrong,'' she shrugs lightly in an 'of course I'm not' motion before letting him continue. ''I used to do this to make some money. College is expensive stuff.''

''So what I'm hearing is: you come here to gain some more muscle to outweigh whatever there is to be found in that small space in that head of yours, get good cash and, who knows, pick up some girls in the process,'' Austin shakes his head, softly chuckling as he stands up, making Ally even more pissed than she was. She narrows her eyes as she stands up, taking a step closer to him. ''How close am I?''

''Actually,'' he turns around to grab two water bottles from the table before handing one to Ally, which she snatches from him annoyed. ''not too close.''

''I quit this job because I didn't like being forced to spend so much time with someone didn't really know, with the chance of not getting along,'' he looks at her knowingly, making her look back with warning eyes that scare him a little, before continuing his story. ''I'm not much of a talker, you know.''

''You're kidding,'' she mutters before bringing the bottle to her lips. He watches her for a second with a tilt head before walking to a bench against the wall, sitting down.

''Most clients that applied to let me train them were girls,'' he sighs as he leans back against the wall. His eyes widen as she looks at him judgingly as she stands in front of him. ''Not that I have anything against girls, I just noticed they weren't as much interested in working out, but more in… other stuff.''

The thought of girls begging Austin to train them almost every day, seeing him in his workout clothes, touching them as they were testing their muscles didn't surprise Ally, she could honestly admit. He wasn't horrible to look at, she thought as she took another superficial glance at his appearance. His dirty blonde hair was swooped over his forehead, almost hiding the hazel eyes that seemed to look at everything curiously. The sleeveless shirt hung over his body, exposing his arms, from his broad shoulders to the veins running to his hand. She diverts her eyes quickly as he notices her stare. He was a catch for girls who were looking for someone empty-headed to get bored with after a day.

''You poor thing, I bet you had it rough,'' she beams sarcastically, taking a seat next to him. He chuckles before turning towards her, looking at her curiously.

''My turn,'' she watches him confused as he pursues his lips, looking in deep thought. ''You were one of those popular snobs in high school, maybe a dropout even, that puts as much attention to figuring out what to wear to the gym as what shade of lipstick would match the outfit. You obviously like to speak your mind, which is probably a result from little attention in a broken family,'' he glances at her lips that look coloured soft pink. She shakes her head with an amused grin as he sums up his assumptions.

''The one thing I don't understand is, if you're one of those girls who only get a personal coach cause you like his appearance,'' he thinks for a moment, thinking how to say this in the nicest way. ''Why did you pick _Dez_?'' the redhead was one of this best friends, but you could immediately see he wasn't the most appealing guys to pick, at least not to girls like Ally.

''You couldn't be more wrong,'' she sets one foot on the bench, holding her knee with two hands as she laughs at him. ''This _snob _graduated Cum Laude with only a few good friends to back me up. I got offered a scholarship at Brown, where I've been studying Psychology for two years now.''

''Apart from a mother who gives her daughter a gift card for the gym, my family is perfectly fine. I decided to use it, cause I didn't have anything better to do in my break. I found out when I arrived, though, that it came with a personal trainer, an extra they didn't let me decline. That's where you come in,'' she eyes him proudly with her clarification before realizing they were both wrong in their assumptions, making her pride fall. ''Wait, you said you quit this job. Why did you come back?''

''I didn't. Dez asked me to fill in for him this once, cause he had a wedding he couldn't afford to miss. His boss isn't that understanding with those kind of things, so I decided to help him out, even though I really _really _dislike the job,'' Austin laughs carefully as he softly nudges her. ''So you better go easy on me.''

''I can't promise anything,'' keeping her look cold, she can't help her lips forming a slight smile as she looks away. ''Now that we cleared all the prejudices, we know what to expect from each other.''

''I now know you're horrible at reading people for someone who studies Psychology,'' he mutters, which is luckily not heard by her. He stands up, offering his hand to help her up too. She ignores his offer as she picks up her water bottle and towel, getting up on her own before turning to him.

''I'm not wearing any make-up, by the way,'' she whispers to him before bringing her index finger to her lips to make a shushing sound.

* * *

''How about we start with some push-ups. That way I can see what your limits are,'' he drops down his knees, placing his hands on the mat to support his upper body as he looks over his shoulder. ''You know how to do them, right?''

''I'm not an idiot,'' rolling her eyes, she drops down next to him, stretching her legs so the tips of her shoes were touching the floor. He checks to see if her body is in the right position, adapting where needed as he points at her knees.

''You can do it the easy way, if you want. Lean on your knees instead of your feet,'' she watches him with a fierce expression as she shakes her head sternly.

''I don't do easy,'' she says in which Austin smiles at her willpower as he grabs the stopwatch, supporting his body on one arm as he resets the time. Ally glances to her right as she lets her eyes fall on his upper arm, standing tense next to her own.

''First time, I won't put on a time, just see how far you can go,'' he meets her eyes as she quickly diverts them, fixing them on the mat next to her hands. ''Ready? Three, two, one, go.''

Austin slows down his own pace as he meets her push ups, counting them out loud. He keeps his eyes on her body, commenting when she doesn't stretch her arms fully or when her back isn't straight. Ally feels her arms starting to tremble after number six, squeezing her eyes shut as she lets out a breath. As soon as he notices her struggle, he starts his encouraging talk he memorized from years ago.

''Just a few more, you can do it. Try to reach the eight,'' he starts, but is quickly interrupted by Ally's heavy sigh.

''If you think that's gonna encourage me to do more, you're wrong,'' she mutters loud enough for him to hear, flipping her ponytail on her back. He thinks for a moment before grinning.

''I just saw that girl over there do nine,'' he nods in the direction of a few exercise bikes. A long, slim girl was watching the two with narrowed eyes. As soon as she sees Ally looking her way, she focusses on the handles on the bike, avoiding her eyes.

''Fuck no, that's one of those bitches from my old high school,'' she groans while pushing herself up one more time, her arms almost collapsing. ''She hates me.''

''Well, show her what you got,'' when he sees the dark look in her eyes, he knows his plan succeeded. She takes a deep breath before lowering herself and pushing up again. ''Eight, one more.''

To his surprise, she doesn't stop at nine, but does two more as she collects all the strengths she has left in her body to push herself up one final time. After stretching her arms till they can't hold her weight anymore, she rolls over so she's laying on her back, her chest moving up and down heavily.

''Eleven and not even the easy manner,'' he tells her, subtly raising his voice so it's audible for the girl on the exercise bike. They see her roll her eyes in annoyance before stepping off and throwing her towel against the wall in frustration. Ally hides her smile behind her head before sitting up straight, pulling her knees up. ''What did you even do to make her hate you?''

''Literally every snob hated me cause I had good grades and boys wanted to hang out as friends because I wasn't a bitch like them,'' she laughs to herself, her smile slowly fading when thinking back to the years she spent in high school, her senior year in particular. ''Last time I ever befriended a boy,'' snapping out of it, she throws him a fake smile.

''That's the only reason? She seemed to really hate your guts,'' Austin decides to ignore the sad glimpse in her eyes he caught for a second, afraid for touching a sensitive subject.

''Oh, yeah. She and her friends threatened me to stay away from some boy they liked, who I regularly hung out with cause he was actually nice,'' she fumbles her fingers in her lap, looking down as she shrugs indifferently. ''I made out with him in front of them just to show them I could. They didn't appreciate that.''

Austin laughs at her story, standing up to see if he could still catch a glimpse of the girl, missing the fake laugh on Ally's face. He stretches a hand out for her to grab, looking down with an easy smile and raised eyebrows as he waits expectantly. After hesitating a few seconds, she decided to grab it, easily being lifted up in a matter of seconds. She lets go of his hand as soon as she stands on both feet, awkwardly brushing her hair out of her face.

''Let's do a few more exercises and we're done for today.''

* * *

**First actual training, you got to know everyone a little bit better. Any thoughts? What do you think about the characters, relatable, can you see right through them?**

**The plan is to update ROALT and this story alternately, so it's gonna be about once a week. Can't wait to see new thoughts! Oh, btw, this story may be multi-chaptered, but it won't be a full story. Perhaps max 10 chapters.**

**First review is not for this story, but for Window To The Soul. Since the story has ended already, the review was something I could answer and I saw the user is reading this story too, I'm using now to answer it**

libra986 chapter 5

Good story, but I have very missed feelings about this ending. It feels incomplete, especially since the issue with Jason was never resolved, and looked to be just getting started really. In addition there were questions left open about Ross' current financial situation. Why are all of his bills so pass due? Is it because of the money he gave his ex? I feel like this story is really good, but very incomplete. **\- Hey! I totally know what you mean. The thing is with this story, I lost interest halfway through. You might notice how the last chapter seems slightly rushed and a lot of things are unanswered. I have no intention of continuing cause it's already ended for a long time or write a sequel, but if you can give me ideas, I'd love to hear them. I'm sorry with leaving you with this slightly incomplete story, but I hope you enjoyed it nevertheless xx**

**These are the ones for this story:**

chapter 1

I had no idea that you had already posted the story! Thank goodness I noticed that you had mentioned it in your Author's note in "Roles Of A Lifetime" otherwise I would have not had a chance to read this genius! I am honoured to be reading this!

This story is ABSOLUTELY INCREDIBLE! Seriously, I normally never ever read AU stories but this is one of the few that are really interesting.

Can wait to see what you do next,  
Amn **\- Heyyy good to see you here too! Ahahaha lucky me for mentioning it so you found it! YOU are honoured to be reading this? I should be honoured to have you like it. You're making me feel like some kind of popstar, and thrust me, I'm not. Thanks for saying that after reading only ONE chapter! I never write AU stories so this is also kinda new, but I'm glad it's being appreciated**

mia chapter 1

I HONESTLY CANT WAIT! This story seems like its gonna be legit so far! YAY! Also did you see that they finished their last table read for Austin and Ally? :( :( :( **\- Aww thanks for being supportive! I did….. super sad, BUT Ross AND Laura have confirmed they're posting pictures this week. Can't wait!**

auslly4ever2012 chapter 1

This story is just as good a ROALT! I was so upset that it ended so soon! But I like it very much and it will be a great story.** \- Thank you! Yeaaaa don't expect chapters as big as in ROALT, this story is way too fresh for that. For the long chapters you should count on the other one hahah**

SomeMusicalMelody chapter 1

Oh snap! Austin and Ally's first encounter doesn't start so good. It's feeding up my anxiety and I'm itching to know what happens next. I have a feeling that her mother just basically called her fat lol. Jk.

I'm not a great conversation starter so... how ya doin'? **\- Nope, it sure doesn't. And it didn't get any better, did it? There's so much on their paths in just twenty days, who KNOWS! Hahaha it kinda does, I don't know if we will ever find out mom's motive behind the gift, though.  
Me neither, so let's do this the Joey way. How YOU doin?**

xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx chapter 1

This sounds like a really interesting story and I can't wait for more! I think that it'll be a really great one! Keep up with the lovely work, darling! I love it so far. (: **\- Ugh Cassie aren't you adorable. Thank you for reading this story too! Always awesome to see your reviews xxxx**

Rebekah Rowe chapter 1

Awesome I love this book! You are such a good writer! Hope you post the next chapter soon. Also "Roles of a lifetime" is bae! **\- Thanks sweetie! ROALT is bae? YOU'RE BAE :***

missmia10 chapter 1

IM SO PROUD OF YOU LE LE! This seems so great and amazing! Even though you didn't choose my title suggestion I am really glad you didn't because this one is wayy better and it fits so perfectly! I loved how Austin thought that she put a lot of effort into her outfit! He's so clueless. Ahhh typical Austin Moon, can't wait to see whats in store. Btw I was so confused in the beginning when they said the trainer was Dez but then I figured it out. Great job girl! Please update soon! **\- HEY YOU AGAIN! Aaaaahhh thanks so much. Oh I'm glad you understand, your suggestion was great, it would've been perfect if my Ally's character would've been slightly different. But that's okay, thanks for helping. They're BOTH so clueless, a great example of prejudices. They'll get to know each other better and better. A personal trainer and his client spend a lot of time together, obviously**


	3. Chapter 3

**New day, new update!**

**Sorry about the slight delay, I wanted to update last night, but I was home alone, writing a new chapter, eating a lot of ice cream and watching some Harry Potter and before I noticed, it was 1am**

**So I decided to wait a day, sorry bout that**

**I've been brainstorming with new ideas, which is stupid cause I already got two stories going on, but I was watching a movie and all of a sudden new things came to me. I'm not gonna give you guys details yet, but there's a slight chance one of them could be a sequel to this one. If you guys are up for it, of course. If not, it'll just be a new one. **

**This story will finish in a few chapters already, how time flies. I hope you guys are still liking it, my inspiration for this one is going great.**

* * *

''Four.''

''Kill me.''

''Three.''

''Please.''

''Two.''

''Why.''

''One.''

''Not worth it.''

She falls backwards, Austin cheering for her as he sits in front of her bent knees, holding her feet still. Ten sit-ups were more than Ally could handle, but Austin had refused to let her go without completing them. After two tries, she managed to do ten, a lot of complaining during it.

''There you go,'' he stands up with a wide grin, looking down as she lays on her back, the back of her hands covering her eyes as she catches her breath.

''Do people actually do this for fun?'' she asks herself, puffing lightly as she stands up while wiping the thin sheet of sweat off her forehead with the white towel.

''Guys do this every day to get a toned stomach, it pays off eventually,'' Austin smirks, subtly patting on his own stomach.

''You would know,'' Ally rolls her eyes, her eyes shifting to his shirt covered stomach as he nods proudly. Looking up, she takes a look at the clock on the wall. ''We're done right? My boyfriend's picking me up in ten minutes.''

''Is that the guy that dropped you off?'' he asks as he stands up straight, stretching his back.

''Yeah,'' she confirms with a small smile, before towards the dressing rooms. ''Well, see you in a few days.''

* * *

Friday night. Date night.

Ally lets her hands go over the tight fabric of her little black dress, the one Mike bought her. It was too black and _definitely _too little for her liking, but he pushed her to wear it for him and she didn't want to disappoint, even though she didn't like it. He knew damn well she preferred bright colors for her dresses, not as tight as this one too, but he probably bought it for his own liking.

After letting her wait for the usual ten minutes, she's used to it by now, the doorbell rang. After greeting her with a long kiss, letting his hands run along her sides appreciatively, Mike takes her by the hand to lead her to his car. Informing her about his day, he fills the silence as she nods every few seconds.

''I found a new bar we can go to tonight, thought you'd like a change,'' he grabs her hand with his free one, leaving the other one lazily on top of the steering wheel. She shakes her head, a small smile on her lips.

''We aren't allowed in the other one anymore, are we?'' she thinks back to the other night when he drank too much, abandoned her for a few minutes and how she found him laying underneath some guy. ''After you punched that guy because he beat you at drinking and ended up with a broken nose.''

''Please, Ally. There's a difference between going out and having _fun_. Just because _you_ stop after one drink, doesn't mean I have to,'' he rolls his eyes as he squeezes her hand before glancing her way. ''I don't wanna fight, babe. Not tonight.''

''And there's also a difference between having fun and acting ridiculous! Do you know how embarrassing it was for me? Can you promise not to be like that tonight?'' pulling her hand from his grip, she crosses her arms in front of her chest as she looks at him penetrating.

''It's been a rough week, okay? I need to be able to relax once a week,'' Ally ignores him as she looks out the window until the car comes to a stop. He takes her hand, giving her a warm smile as he opens the door to the bar for her. Her cold attitude melts a bit when he wraps his arm around her waist to pull her against him, claiming her as his. They take a seat on two of the stools at the bar as Ally lays her purse on top of the counter, bringing out her phone.

''What can I get you?'' the low voice of the barman asks them. Ally keeps typing on her phone as Mike orders, expecting him to get her the usual.

''A beer,'' is his short answer. The barman stays silent, as he seems to expect for him to add another order, but it never comes. Instead he turns to Ally, not answering Mike's request.

''And what about the lady?'' she's about to answer, still irritated that Mike seemed to ignore her presence completely as he only orders for himself, when she freezes. She furrows her brows, thinking for a second before tilting her head, looking the barman in the eyes for the first time.

''Austin!'' she gasps before looking at him fully. He's leaning on the counter with two stretched arms, dressed in a white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the staff's same black tie loosely around his neck. He eyes her with a big grin, his eyebrows raised.

''Ally,'' he states before grabbing a glass, putting on the tap to fill it with beer, expertly letting the foam rise to a perfect height to stop at the exact edge of the glass. ''Surprise to see you here.''

Ally is about to answer before Mike intervenes, grabbing the beer from Austin's grip.

''Do we know the dude?'' he rudely asks her, taking a large sip from his beer. Austin's excited eyes turn annoyed before looking at Ally, waiting for her to explain.

''Mike, this is Austin, my personal trainer,'' his blunt look and a few blinks tells her he doesn't have any clue what she's talking about. She looks at him in disbelief before trying to make him remember. ''You know? From the gym? I told you about him yesterday?''

''No clue,'' and with that he turns away. Something catches his eye as he jumps up. ''Jason, dude, what are you doing here?''

''So that's the famous boyfriend?'' Austin remarks, trying to hide the judgement in his voice as they watch him high five another guy on the other side of the bar. Ally sighs, slightly embarrassed by her boyfriend's rude behaviour.

''He's not great at listening sometimes,'' she tries to make up excuses, pointing over her shoulder. She finds herself using the excuses he told her ''He's had a hard week.''

''No worries,'' Austin decides to change the subject in order to prevent making her feel bad about Mike's attitude. ''What can I get you to drink?''

''Iced tea, please,'' not in the mood to get any alcohol in her blood, she goes for the safe choice. When she hears a high giggle behind her back, she turns around, only to see Mike look her right in the eyes while whispering something in a blonde girl's ear. The other's around him laugh loudly before looking her way too. Her eyes narrow as she turns back, thinking for a moment before changing her order. ''You know what, make it a Long Island.''

''You sure? It's a pretty heavy-'' he tries to warn her, knowing the effects the drink can have. As she narrows her eyes even more, pursing her lips, he stumbles backwards in shock. When he sees what she's irritated about, he grabs a highball glass and the liquids he needs. ''Coming right up.''

'Thank you,'' she mutters, playing with the phone on top of the counter. The tight fabric around her chest and stomach starts to give her a choked feeling as she shifts on her stool, trying to pull the hem further over her thighs.

''You look great, by the way,'' he bites his lip as soon as the words escape his mouth, cursing himself for actually admitting it out loud. He hides his shame by turning around to grab the bucket of ice before focussing his eyes on the glass, carefully pouring all the ingredients in the glass before steering gently. ''I mean-''

''Thanks. Mike gave it to me,'' she doesn't notice his awkward state as she supports her chin with her hand and taps her nails on the wooden counter. ''It's extremely uncomfortable. I wish I could just rip it off.''

''Yeah, don't do that,'' he shoves the glass her way and watches her attack the liquid like it's the only thing that could keep her alive. After a few large sips from the straw, she looks at him from under her lashes.

''Shut up,'' she mumbles, fighting the smile by pursing her lips again. He smiles to himself before walking to a couple a few seats away from her. Taking the order, he walks to the wall with bottles, taking the one's he needs before pouring it in the shaker. Moving it up and down while turning his wrist, he mixes the drink while looking at the broken down girl in front of him. She takes her last sip, finishing the drink before gesturing for another.

''I'm not giving you another one of those,'' he shakes his head, pouring the cocktails in two glasses and giving them to the couple. He turns around to put the order in the computer before turning around, leaning against the counter against the wall to look at her. ''That's strong stuff, Ally.''

''You don't think I can handle it?'' she challenges him, a smirk laying on her lips. She keeps eye contact while slowly shoving the glass his way. ''Fill up.''

''Fine,'' giving up the battle, he grabs it from the counter to repeat the actions. As he stirs the lemon spiral in the glass, he shakes his head. ''You understand I'm responsible for you now.''

''I don't need anyone to watch over me, I'm an independent woman,'' she tells him after finishing half of the drink in a matter of seconds, the words coming out blurry. ''Especially not some guy I only met a few days ago.''

''I don't think you have a choice now that your boyfriend ditched you,'' he snaps, setting the tequila bottle back in its place with force, making the shelves tremble. When it stays silent, he turns around, seeing the hurt in her eyes. He runs a hand through his hair, loosening his tie with the other before walking closer to the counter. ''Okay, dick comment, sorry.''

She only shrugs, avoiding his eyes as she takes another look over her shoulder. Mike still hadn't moved from his seat on the couch, surrounded by people she either didn't know, or knew but didn't like. She gulps, finishing the drink so she doesn't have to speak.

''Is he always like this?'' trying to comfort her, he lowers his voice as he leans over the bar. She shrugs again while moving her the top of her index finger over the edge of the glass, looking down sadly. ''Hey, you okay?''

''I'm leaving,'' standing up, she leaves Austin speechless as she picks up her phone and purse.

''Wait, Ally. I'm really sorry-'' he tries to stop her, but is held back by the counter between them. She holds her hands up to make him stop talking.

''I'm not leaving because of you, idiot,'' she turns around, bumping in Mike's chest immediately.

''You tryna woo my girl? Are ya?'' he grabs Ally's arm forcefully while accusing Austin, in his drunk state. His eyelids are halfway closed and his body is swinging from left to right, unable to stand still.

''I'm not trying to woo anyone, you're the one who needs to pay more attention to her, dude,'' Austin defends himself.

''Don't tell me what to do,'' Mike tells him, words slurring, pulling Ally with as he stumbles away. She looks over her shoulder once more, a tired and confused look in her eyes before she disappears out the door.

* * *

**Dot dot doooooooot**

**First interaction outside of the gym**

**Please keep in mind they've had about 2/3 sessions in a week now**

**Yaaaay review time**

xxSmileYoureBeautifulxx chapter 2

Once again, lovely chapter! You just keep getting better and better at writing. Love love love it so very much. Keep up with the lovely work! **\- Once again, a lovely review. Thanks for making me smile over and over again when I see a new review of yours poppin in!**

SomeMusicalMelody chapter 2

Ten chapters approx? Aww nawrtz. Oh well, I'm satisfied with that.  
Haha, yup, DEFINITELY changed for the better. Like totes. Oh my stars can you actually put in the reason why her mom sent her the gift card? xD well not that really you have to, it would just be funny if you do.  
Oi, I asked first :P. But to answer your question, I'm fine, thank you for asking.  
Question: Will Austin stay as Ally's personal trainer for the next 20days or will Dez come and take over? **\- Yup, maybe even less.. Sorry, bud, but I've got some good ideas and those are just little. I promise to give you everything you desire, or I hope. Hmmm you know, more people have asked me this, I really haven't given it much thought, but perhaps I can come up with something. It's not gonna be a apart of the storyline at all, tho :) Yay! I'm fine too! I'm on a break so there's no way not to be fine.  
Yaaaaay question time, this girl likes that. Ooh great one, from how it looks now, Dez won't even be a part of the story anymore BUT if you'd like, I can find a way to mention him once or twice.. But nope, Austin's staying her trainer. It's only 20 days and Dez should be back in a week or so.**

Dannii chapter 2

This story is amazing, I hope Ally breaks up with her boyfriend cause her and Austin would be so cute :3 **\- Now, you've gotten a good impression of Mike, whatyathink? ;)**

chapter 2

This was AMAZING! Then again, I didn't expect anything less from you. You have set the really (and I mean REALLY) high for yourself but you manage to go above and beyond every time!

I am reaaallly glad the Auslly (too lazy to write their actual names :P) have finally cleared the air a bit so they can work things out. Get it? Work things out? Okay, I really have to stop with the Ally jokes.

Wow, 11 push ups?! Ally can do more push ups than me! And I can only do the easy version! I expect high things from you, Ally.

Update soon,  
Amn  
P.S You are a superstar in my eyes ;) **\- YAY I'm glad you liked it! Oooooh my, have I? Makes me kinda nervous, I guess I gotta step up my game each chapter.. hope I'll manage to do so. NICEEEE you used the story title, I KNEW it would get in handy sometime. It does fit perfectly, doesn't it? They're just getting used to each other, one of them having more struggles with it than the other. I know right? I don't even think I can do 3 tbh. She DOES have a great trainer and she's a fighter, we know that for sure. AMN YOU'RE A SUPERSTAR IN MY EYES TOOOOOO XX**

Guest chapter 2

This is a great story idea. I love how you have each of them as being strong willed with humor. I hope you continue this story. I would like to have it as one of my favorites. **\- HUMOR? STOP IT, YOU'RE MAKING ME BLUSH. I'm literally the most boring person you'll ever meet and those stories are definitely thought about for at least 30 minutes. Yay, I like that thought :) **

sicklscaler chapter 2

Wow that was raw. Ally had the nerve. I don't know how Austin put up with her. I am intrigued to see where this story goes! Is Dez coming back to be her trainer after his trip? I love your profile pic where is that from? Love all your stories and the updates! **\- Ally does have a lot of nerve, that's just who she is. Or is it something that happened to her in the past that caused it? As you might've seen in a review before this one, not right now, but if you'd like for him to make an appearance again, I'll see what I can do. The photo of the story or of my actual profile? The story one is an edit I found on google, that's where I find most of the ones I use for my stories. The profile one is from an event they went to, to promote the show. Could've been in Australia? I'm not sure, I'd have to look it up for ya :)**

missmia10 chapter 2

You are so clever (or dare i say clevver) with the way you wrote this chapter (and honestly all your stories) I am just in awe because I could never write this well. I like how you developed your own backgrounds for A&amp;A. Ally? Making out with a guy in front of other people to annoy them? LOVE IT. So..uh... whats up Le Le? BYEEE **\- OOOOOH NICE ONE ON TOP FOR THAT ONE. Aww don't say that, have you even read my first stories? Yea, I think it's cringe worthy but also great cause you can see how much I've evolved which is why I'd never delete them. Practice makes perfect! Yesss, this is one of the first stories I get to do that, WTTS was the first, since it's my second Auslly one. I like making up backgrounds to make the story more interesting. I never create anything too dramatic, it makes the story so cheesy I think. Not much what's up with you Mia? Wait, I don't think I've ever asked your name. I'm just assuming it's Mia, sorry if I'm wrong :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woohoo update time!**

**This sounds horrible, but I gotta admit one thing. **

**I can't wait to end this story**

**DON'T GET MAD LEMME EXPLAIN. The idea for the last two chapters have been stuck inside my head since I started this story and lemme just tell you one thing, being stuck on a boat without internet connection really gets you thinking. So I had LOADS of time to think out the two chapters in detail, and I mean EVERY DETAIL. Can't wait to share it with yaaaaa**

**Just to be clear, this story will have two more chapters after this one, this is sure. Unless something really weirds happens? Nah don't count on it. I'm thinking about that sequel for sure**

* * *

Why was she even here?

After a long day, staying home in her pyjamas, refusing to leave the house to meet Austin for their appointment while trying to somehow remember some faded-out details from last Friday night, she finally decided she it was best to get out of the house. Laying on the couch all afternoon with only Netflix joined with buttery popcorn as her friends wasn't making her feel any better. Even though it was very comfortable, it made herself feel worthless.

It was already dark when she exited her house, taking the bus to the gym as she was collecting every little bit of energy she could find in her body.

Was this a good decision?

She didn't remember the windows having tinted glass, she thinks as she sees the pitch black building in front of her. There should be lights on, right? She tries the doors, but they open normally, telling her the gym is not closed yet. Though, as soon as she closes the door behind her, she notices something strange.

The lights are all out.

Is there a power outage? Is it closed? What gym is closed from 7 pm? Plus, the doors weren't locked. Unless there was a robbery…

Wait a minute, who would break into a gym? She shakes her head, surprised by her own ridiculous thoughts. She still hasn't figured out what's the deal with the lights, though, as she walks further into the room, approaching the gym as something startles her.

In the middle of the room, there's a person, a man. She gasps silently as she stumbles backwards, debating whether or not she should leave or inspect the situation more carefully. He didn't look like he was stealing anything, he wasn't even standing up.

Oddly enough, he was doing push ups on one of the mats. As she approaches him slowly, she sees the streetlights from outside beaming through the windows, reflecting on his bare back. The thin sheet of sweat covering the skin makes it glisten.

What was going on here? She thinks to herself as she steps even closer to the man, trying to get a closer look without him noticing her. Her eyes widen when she recognizes the dirty blonde hair laying in his neck, the tips damp from the sweat on his skin. Even though she couldn't see his face, she was absolutely sure it was Austin laying in front of her.

His muscles were seeming to rip out of his skin as she was pushing himself up time after time, his trained arms working non-stop, not appearing to get tired after a dozen lifts. Dropping her bag on one of the chairs, she stretches her neck to find different angels to look at the figure without having to come closer. She cocks her head, not being able to rip her eyes away from his body.

After a few more time lifting his torso up, he stretches his arms fully, stopping his motions as his eyes stay focussed on the ground between his hands. Holding her breath, she awaits what will happen next.

''You gonna keep staring at me?''

She gasps loudly, losing her balance as she steps backwards, almost stumbling over the chair behind her. Austin bends his knees behind him to rise slowly and turns around to look her in the eyes for the first time.

''I-I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you,'' she manages to stutter, finding herself speechless, which was a first for her. She always knew what to say and didn't hesitate to say it, but now couldn't find the right words.

''You didn't,'' he picks up the towel lying next to him to let it run over his damp skin, dabbing his neck before rubbing both his arms.

''Where is everyone?'' she asks him the question she's been wondering about for the past ten minutes. Austin shrugs as he walks closer to her.

''The gym is closed, earlier than usual,'' Ally forces herself not to stare at the now shirtless torso of her gym trainer which was before now always covered. He never wasted a moment to brag about what was under his shirts and he hadn't lied, it was everything he implied on having and more. Especially now he was inching closer to her, she was struggling to keep her eyes on his face, getting ashamed by her own thoughts. ''David gave me a key a long time ago, to train whenever I wanted to. I like working out when no one is around.''

''Right. Well I better get going, I'll leave you to it,'' she smiles shorty, backing up as she grabs her bag in the process. After turning around, she stops when she hears his protest.

''You don't have to leave,'' he raises his eyebrows when she looks at him confused. ''I'm assuming you came her to train, I'm not stopping you.''

''I'm not even allowed to be here,'' she objects, walking backwards again before while shaking her head.

''I'm here, what does it matter? It's not like I'm gonna tell on you,'' chuckling, he awaits her reaction while holding his hands up. ''Besides, you're here now. Would be a shame to go back home without having done what you came for, right?''

She overthinks the choice as she looks away from him. He was right, she came all the way here, she collected all her willpower to even show up, going home without doing anything would be incredibly disappointing.

''It's not like I have anything better to do,'' she shrugs as he smiles before turning around. She lets her eyes roam over his back subtly before forcing herself to divert her eyes, following him as they walk to the mats.

* * *

''This number is your heartrate, you can change by adjusting your breathing. Try to keep it as close to 200 as possible,'' Austin tells her as he's pointing at the digital number on the treadmill. She nods as she tries to control her breath, releasing short breaths with every step she takes. While keeping her eyes on the number, Austin leans his arms on the rear, looking at her with inspecting eyes. ''I was already wondering if you'd ever show up.''

''I'm sorry,'' watching him from the corner of her eye, she throws him an apologetic look. ''I know we were supposed to meet up earlier today, but I couldn't do it. I'm so ashamed about the other night.''

''There's nothing to be ashamed about,'' he tries to comfort her. ''You didn't do anything wrong, Mike was being unreasonable.''

''He can't help it, it's just who is,'' defending her boyfriend, she shakes her head.

''That's no excuse. I shouldn't have given you that second iced tea,'' he grips the rear, mentally cursing himself, until his knuckles turn white. Suddenly he freezes as he looks at her with wide eyes. ''He didn't drive you home in his state, did he?''

''No, he wanted to, but I took a cab,'' she starts to get annoyed by his interrogation, but forces herself to focus on running and her heartrate. The morning after, Mike had called her, apologizing for everything that happened, as he always does. The next evening he dropped by with the usual bouquet flowers and they made up eventually. Somehow, she couldn't stay mad at him after romantic gestures like that and he knew. It only took a few flowers for her to invite him in again.

''Thank god,'' he sighs, looking genuinely relieved. She watches him with narrowed eyes up and down before rolling her eyes.

''Why do you even care? Why are you being so protective, I've only known you for a week,'' making sure to show her irritation, she snaps at him. He furrows his eyebrows when hearing her outbreak.

''It's not like anyone else is doing it,'' he states bluntly, making her even more angry. ''If it wasn't for me, you could've ended up in a coma.

''I don't need anyone protecting me, I'm not a fucking child, alright? Stop interfering with my life!'' Ally grabs the arm supports with both hands and lifts her feet from the still moving belt to lower them on the black material next to it. Carefully stepping off the treadmill, she removes her hair tie before walking away from him. ''Just forget it.''

''Why are you so sensitive about this?'' he asks her, genuinely interested as he follows her closely.

''I'm not sensitive about anything, I'm just not comfortable with someone I've only met a few days ago, feeling the need to know everything about my life!'' grabbing her bag in the process, she quickens her pace to the door, not bothering to turn around. She's about to pull the handle when his hand lands on the door, closing it with ease.

''Look, I'm sorry for somehow making you feel uneasy, but I'm just trying to be a decent human being. If you want me to,'' he tells her while slowly letting his hand slide from the glass. Her big eyes look at him sorrowful, shifting to his moving hand to go back to his eyes again. Austin notices the little space between them and takes a step back, giving her room to open the door. ''I'll back off.''

''I don't want…'' she sighs deeply, cutting herself off before grabbing the handle. Looking at him one final time, she opens it with a firm pull. ''I shouldn't have come here in the first place. Not today, not a week ago, not ever.''

''There aren't-'' he wanted to warn her there weren't any busses anymore at this hour, but stops himself, stepping away and giving her all the space she needs. He watches her walk outside, her phone tightly pressed against her ear as she looks around. After having a short, rather angry talk with someone, she throws the phone back in the bag, kicking a tree next to her before leaning against it. After throwing her bag away from her, she lets herself slide against the trunk, her fingers tangled in her hair.

Austin debates if he should follow her, but decides she won't appreciate the gesture after what she told him a few minutes ago. He cleans up the place a bit, collecting his stuff before walking to the window again. When he takes another look outside, she's gone.

* * *

''I've given you everything, I've supported you for years and this is how you thank me?'' Mike yells at her, his eyes turning dark.

''You have no right to be angry, you cheated on me with Lisa! Out of everyone in this world, her,'' she grabs his jacket from her couch, pushing it against his chest with force. ''I didn't even know you were still seeing her, jackass.''

''I wasn't, I ran into her last night, it happened out of nowhere,'' as she's trying to pushing him away, he refuses to move. ''It didn't mean anything.''

''That doesn't make it okay. Sex doesn't happen 'out of nowhere', Mike,'' she gives up the battle, throwing him the jacket, which he refuses to catch, making it land on the floor in front of his feet.

''Without me, you would've ended up a lot worse than you are now. I was the only one who was there for you when everyone turned on you,'' he turns the conversation around, raising his eyebrows at her while walking closer, stepping over his jacket. Ally widens her eyes as she remembers the event he's talking about after being able to forget it for a few days. She swallows, turning her back on him as tears appear in her eyes. She feels his hands sneak around her waist as he breathes in her neck. ''Remember how lonely you were.''

''I'm not letting you talk me into feeling guilty again,'' slowly shaking her head, she pries his fingers off her hips. She walks away from him determinately, stopping in front of the door before turning around. ''Leave.''

''You're making a big mistake, Ally,'' he watches her with narrowed eyes as he inches closer, picking up his jacket. ''You won't find anyone better than me, ever.''

Ally stays silent as she opens the door for him, making him even angrier. He turns around once more, making her feel even more terrible before she can shut the door in his face.

''You'll feel just as alone as you did in high school. You don't have anyone anymore.''

* * *

**You'll find out who Lisa is very soon, don't worry about that**

**Aaaahh you guys excited for the last two chapter? I know I am! My break is over in two days which sucks, BUT I got Thursday and Friday off, so new chapter should be flowing out smoothly, especially with the wide range of ideas I have atm. Little heads up, the week after next week, I'll be in Berlin, I have to see how I'm gonna do it, but I'll update the usual days. Gonna make it happen**

**For people who also read ROALT, I've had some alarmingly stressed out reviews, and if you're one of them DON'T WORRY, AN UPDATE IS COMING UP AND I'LL EXPLAIN EVERYTHING. BUT JUST FOR THE RECORD, LAURA IS NOT DATING ANDREW IN THE STORY. Sorry for saying it in this story, but I just need to get it out before people start thinking weird things.**

partofthecrowd chapter 3

I love this story! It's developing really nicely even though it's only 3 chapters in! Keep up the good work :) **\- Aww thank you so much! Can't wait for you to read the last few chapters!**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 3

Woah, personal trainer and a her tender? Screw Mike, who needs him?!  
Haha, but seriously, I'm LOVNG this story! It's so intriguing and original, I've never read anything remotelybclose to it. And plus, your writing style is so well done, and the way you've made your characters (esp. Austin ;))... Dude, I hate Mike so much now... Aghhhh I love it all! **\- I know right, can you imagine having Austin as boyfriend, cute AND a personal trainer? So cuteeeee.. THANKS! I'm always thinking of new plot lines and I think this is the best Auslly one I've written yet, it makes me so happy to see people liking it! Glad to introduce you to my writing style girlie. Keep hanging on for the rest!**

sicklscaler chapter 3

This chapter was just as good. I had a feeling Mike was going to be a dick! Go after her Austin. I am sure the chapters will get even better and I would love a sequel! This story has so much potential to be grand! The stories profile pic is awesome. I don't need Dez to return just wondering what happened to him. **\- YAY I'm glad I'm living up to your expectations hahaah! He's such a dick, I mean, wow. Would you? I'm definitely taking it into consideration, I'd have to think of a new plot, but ideas are surely coming by bits and pieces. Hahaha as grand as a 6 chapter story can get, I'm just glad it isn't a flop :) Chance of him returning is kinda small, I'm focussing on AusllyAusllyAuslly :)**

AAR5 chapter 3

DUDE I AM SO UP FOR A SEQUEL AND I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE THIS STORY IS HEADING. I LOVE IT, please get rid of mike im ready to kill him with my bare hands

love this story, you're an amazing writer **\- YAY THAT WOULD BE SO MUCH FUN TO WRITE! Oh my god that's so illegal ;) I'm not stopping you tho. Thanks for the amazing compliments xx**

BeShOrR5 chapter 3

love this chapter I can't wait until you update I see this story going to a lot of places and I think you should have her break up with him that's what I would of did if i was her and zou should let Austin confront her about this in the next chapter during the personal training but, have her say she broke up with him **\- You're so close! But I think Ally will have a hard time admitting she's not in a relationship with Mike anymore. You see, Mike has kinda been her only grip in life, nothing else is secure. Which makes the heartbreak even bigger. As you might see, he's been manipulating her for a few years now, it's great she has broken everything off now **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yessss I'm back once again with a brand newie, sadly the one but last chapter of this amazing ride we call a short story. Can't believe how proud I am of my little baby, how happy I am that people read it and that it's reviewed so much! I recently crossed the 75 follow and 60 review line and that's just unbelievable, for such a short and easy story. I won't be passing the hundred with either of those before it's done, but that's tots okay cause I didn't even expect THIS many people to like it. **

**I'm gonna postpone the sentimental crap till last chapter, but yea, thanks y'all**

**Oh, btw when I post this, I'm in some crappy hotel in Berlin with school, so I'm writing this the Saturday night before. I'm traveling a lot lately aren't I? Well a little birdy told me 5SOS is gonna be walking around, so you bet your asses I'll hunt em down. So when I post this, I'm probs chilling with them in their super luxurious hotel. Or not. I'll tell ya how that worked out**

* * *

It had been a little over a week since he last saw Ally outside the gym. A normal person would've long forgotten about her, but Austin couldn't let it go. He didn't know if it was the way their last meeting went or the way she always seemed to have a sort of emotional detachment, which only made him more curious and pulled towards her. He was absolutely sure she wouldn't come to another meeting and he perhaps would never see her again. The logical thing to do was to let it go, but he struggled with that.

''Morning, Sarah,'' he enters the building, his gym bag hanging over his shoulder. The girl greets him with a small nod, paired with a quirky smile as he walks past her.

''Did you have an appointment with that girl, Ally, today?'' he hears her asking just before he's about to walk into the hall with dressing rooms. With one eyebrow raised, he turns around on the heels of his feet to face the blonde.

''Not that I remember, no. I'm just here for myself,'' walking closer to Sarah, he lowers the bag.

''She just came in ten minutes ago. She looked pretty upset, didn't even say hi,'' Sarah tells him, genuinely disappointed and hurt Ally wouldn't greet her. Leaning over the desk, she looks at Austin begging. ''She stormed right past me, I think she entered the boxing room. There's a group lesson there in an hour and I'm kinda scared of her right now. Could you be a dear and make her leave the room in time?''

''Yeah, sure,'' Austin agrees before heading in the direction she pointed him to go. They had a few large rooms, only meant for group lessons and rarely a private lesson, but members weren't allowed to go there alone. The hall was deadly quiet except for the vague sound of a big leather object being hit with small force repeatedly. Following the sound, he indeed ended up at one of the two rooms filled with boxing equipment.

In the middle of the room, Ally stood, letting box gloves covered fist punch one of the largest hanging punching bags. It was an odd image, the petite brunette fighting an object almost twice her size. He leans his shoulder against one doorframe as he watches her move, the force of her small fists barely letting the punch bag move. Her eyes stick to her target, seemingly oblivious to the boy watching her, Austin notes, but he's quickly proven wrong.

''You gonna keep staring at me?'' she openly mocks the way he greeted her the night when she stared at him in silence for a while. The one difference was that Austin didn't jump at this sudden greeting, but calmly chuckles as he was walking towards her.

''I don't remember us having an appointment today,'' he comes right to the point. Ally shakes her loose locks over her shoulders as she eyes him without turning her face in his direction. She keeps fighting the sack as he keeps studying her intensively while crossing his arms in front of his chest.

''It may come as a surprise to you, but I'm perfectly able to work out by myself,'' with a small puff, she removes a strand of hair to the side of her face, clearing her eyesight to be able to give him an arrogant look. Austin takes a step back, holding up his hands up in defence.

''Not at all, you seem independent enough,'' Ally ignores his witty, obvious statement, deciding that if she ignores him altogether, he might leave soon. She quickly finds out she's wrong, though, as he starts walking around her and the sack, looking at her training from all angles. It doesn't take long to figure out the girl is as unprofessional with the concept of boxing as one person could be. Although she was giving it all the effort, the lack of experience and basic skill didn't impress the heavy bag in front of her. ''So, what has the sack done to you?''

''It's not the sack I'm mad at,'' she states the obvious, still ignoring his curious eyes and presence altogether. Austin nods understandingly before vaguely gesturing to her and the sack.

''Do you even know what you're doing?'' he had quickly seen her grimaced face every time the boxing gloves hit the leather and he knew he had to stop her before she got herself seriously hurt. After one last hit, her jaw tightening from the pain in her hands, she stands up straight to finally face him.

''Can I just release my anger in peace, please?'' she asks him, getting seriously annoyed with the interruptions to her attempt to calm herself down. They keep intense eye contact for a few seconds before Austin slowly shakes his head.

''Not if you don't do it properly,'' nodding to her hands, he tries to make his point, but it doesn't reach Ally, who continues to hit the red sack, biting the pain away stubbornly. ''Did you tape your hands?''

Ally hits the bag with twice the force she used before, annoyed by the barely-there movements caused by her punches, and feels her knuckles protesting. With a loud scream, she pulls the gloves off her hands, throwing them against the wall before dropping to the ground. She studies her shaking, bruised hands before hiding her face in them, sobbing silently. After a few seconds, she hears another body lower itself on the ground in front of her, making her peek through her fingers carefully.

Austin looks at the broken figure in front of him uncertainly before reaching out for one of her hands, hesitating right before touching it, silently asking for permission. When she doesn't move away when inching closer, he continues, grabbing her pulse gently before lowering it until it rests on his knee. He lets a thumb run over the red spots on her knuckles and fingers, measuring how bad the damage is.

Without another word, he grabs the roll of tape he just took from the cabinet. Carefully turning around her hand, he inspects the state of her delicate skin before guiding her thumb through the hole at the end of the tape. Wrapping it around her pulse, pulling the tape not too tight, but tightly enough, he secures her whole hand expertly.

''This is exactly why we don't let people in here on their own, to prevent unexperienced ones to hurt themselves,'' he informs her while checking if he didn't cause any wrinkles while wrapping. Ally's eyes follow every little movement closely, the tears now dried up on her cheeks.

''He cheated on me,'' she feels the need to give him an explanation, which makes him freeze instantly. As he tilts his head a tiny bit to look her in the eyes, he finds her keeping her gaze on his hands holding hers as she continues speaking. ''With the snob I told you about, the one we saw here two weeks ago.''

He doesn't know what to say in return and feels she doesn't want him to, so he stays quiet as he finishes wrapping, securing the Velcro in its place. Thankfully, he hears her speak again, knowing she just needs a listening ear as he starts on the second hand.

''Mike's the guy I made out with in front of her in high school. That stunt caused the whole school to label me as _that _slut. All the girls avoided me and every guy only wanted to sleep with me. I had no one,'' her words come out in waves, carefully chosen. She takes a deep breath, having a hard time finally telling someone the full story for the first time, but also feeling lighter with each word. ''Mike was the only one who seemed to understand me. We've been dating ever since.''

"I never thought this would happen to me. I trusted Mike more than anyone I knew, but I found out he's just like everyone else. And the sad part is, somehow, I already saw it coming. I knew there was something not healthy about our relationship, but I kept forgiving him, just because I was scared to lose the only person who cared about me,'' she admits, finally being able to put her thoughts together. A few tears escape again as she lets down her guard. ''I act tough, but it's just to make sure nobody gets close to me. I always end up chasing them away. I might seem strong, but I break.''

Ally bites her lip as she finishes her short story, feeling slightly guilty to put Austin in this difficult position, forcing him to listen to her. As he stays silent, she starts to feel the tension in the room thicken in awkwardness.

''I don't know why I told you this,'' she starts to apologize, wiping away the tears with her free hand in shame, hoping to make them both feel a bit easier. As she sees Austin still wrapping the tape around one hand, she's not able to stand up and walk away, her solution to most difficult situations she ends up in, so she stays seated. The feeling she's actually talking to herself since Austin wasn't responding starts to grow as she shakes her head, a sad smile appearing. ''Mike was right, I'm all alone again.''

''You're not alone,'' Austin looks up, an uneasy look in his eyes and a careful smile laying on his lips. He wasn't great with crying girls, not with girls in general, so the chance he would screw up and make her even sadder with whatever he would say was definitely there. But the silence was killing him and he knew she wanted him to say _something._ So he tries to clear the air. ''I'm hoping we're at least acquaintances.''

Relieved, he knows it works when he sees the sad smile turn into a genuine giggle, barely audible, but still there.

''Thanks for listening, acquaintance,'' she smiles, feeling a huge weight lifted from her chest as she breathes in deeply.

''You deserve so much better than that guy,'' he tries to tell her in which she lets out a sarcastic laugh. Knowing she doesn't take him seriously, he explains himself, trying to make her see. ''You deserve someone who stays truthful, someone who stays by your side, who will protect you and care for you whenever you need it.''

''C'mon, Austin, let's be realistic. The world is full of guys like Mike, they screw things up just like I do. Nobody is perfect and neither am I,'' she tells him with full conviction. Austin is actually baffled she thinks this way about herself and guys she thinks she deserves.

''You should never settle for anything like that anymore, there are guys out there who are nothing like Mike,'' he tries to convince her, pulling the tape smoothly over her palm, in which she laughs sarcastically again, followed by a shrug.

''When you find one, make sure to give me his number,'' she jokes about it. Trying to forget about her troubles for a little while after having let it all out, she turns her attention to the boy in front of her. He's gently supporting the back of her hand as he uses the other one to tape it, finding all the sensitive spots and making sure the tape isn't too tight at those places. A stern look is to be found in his eyes, his lips slightly pursed as he seems to be extremely concerned about the hand in his lap. ''So, what about you?''

''What about me?'' he asks her obliviously, finishing her second hand, securing it neatly before observing it from all angles as he holds it up with both his hands. Ally cocks her head before inching closer to him.

''Your love life,'' those three words startle the boy as he accidently drops her hand back on his knee. He mutters a quick apology as he lays it on her own lap. She doesn't miss the wild blush on his cheek as he avoids his eyes, as well as the question. She rolls her eyes as she pushes him to answer. ''I've just put _my _love life out there, the least you can do is tell me about an embarrassing crush or failed relationship to make me feel less miserable.''

''I'm sorry to disappoint you, but my life isn't that interesting,'' he admits, genuinely not having any recent relationships he could gush about, even if he wanted to.

''You're not seeing anyone? You had so much to choose from when you worked here!'' Ally remarks with faked disbelief, making Austin give her a smirk and blunt look.

''Very funny,'' he had told her many stories of girls and women hiring him, only to be able to get to know him. Many of them didn't have a dazzling personality, she knew from the detailed description. Ally keeps giggling, hiding a toothy grin behind her fingers as she turns her head the other way. Her cheeks were starting to get more colour, her eyes less watery and sparkling with happiness now. He studies the girl more as she stays oblivious to his stare, a smile permanent on his lips. ''I guess I'm just waiting for the right moment.''

''You mean the right person,'' she corrects him in a beat as she inspects the tape around her hands, admiring the neat work he'd done. His eyes stay on her, silently admiring the features as he sternly shakes his head.

''No, the right moment,'' Ally looks up confused because of his refutation to see his hazel eyes seeming to be penetrating hers. She holds her breath when she notices how close they were suddenly and sees how his eyes seem to shift to her lips to quickly go back to look her in the eyes. Not able to rip her eyes away, she feels how she's drawn closer with every second passing and is about to let her eyes flutter closed, when Austin abruptly stops leaning in. She observes how his eyes widen only slightly, seeming to come to realization of something, before shifting to her lips again, this time more obvious. He lingers for a second before moving his body back again. With a small smile, he tries to pretend nothing happened as he nods his head to her hands laying in her lap. ''How about we try out those.''

He wanted to. He wanted to kiss her. But he wasn't lying when he said he was waiting for the right moment. Even though Mike had cheated on her, it sounded like she had somehow forgiven him, she never told him she broke up with him. And, even though he hated Mike's guts, he couldn't do that to him, nor to Ally. He wouldn't make her cheat on her boyfriend after getting cheated on herself, even if she wanted to. Ally looks at him surprised and slightly confused as she watches him stand up to collect the boxing gloves she had thrown away earlier.

''I'm gonna teach you the basics. Trust me, it'll come in handy'' he says before handing them to her, careful on keeping his distance to her now. He swears he sees a hint of disappointment when she takes the gloves from him, standing up, but he tells himself his eyes are playing tricks on him. He walks back to the heavy sack as she struggles to put her taped hands in the small holes of the gloves and he forces himself not to head over to help her. When she eventually walks towards him, he takes a step back, gesturing for her to start. ''Why don't you show me what you can do, I'll see what you can improve.''

Ally stays silent as she takes her position, raising her hands before letting them land on the tough leather. She pauses for a moment, astonished by the way the pain has reduced, feeling like a world of difference. Wiggling her fingers for a moment, she lets out a happy huff while giving Austin a smile.

''Try keeping your hands a little below your chin as defence before you hit it. Keep your feet a little more apart and stand on the front of them so you can move quickly,'' she lets his directions sink in before following them. As she continues to fight, she finds herself more mobile, but still unable to deliver solid punches. She frowns as she tries to figure out what she does wrong before she feels two large hands on her shoulders. ''You're tightening your shoulder muscles too much, try to relax them. You're also leaning back, lean slightly towards the sack.''

She has trouble breathing as she feels his hands move her body parts until they're in the right position. He pushes his shoulders forward, pulls her elbows apart before forming the rest of her body by touching her back from top to bottom, landing his hands on her hips.

''Keep tension here, it gives you more control in your punches,'' Ally nods breathlessly, scared to move in his grip. His hand stay in its place for a moment as she feels his faint breath in her hair. They suddenly disappear, though, as he notices what he's doing and steps back again. Ally coughs once before following all his suggestions. Noticing they really help her punches become more powerful, she starts hitting the sack more frequently, more force each time.

''That's good. Now we can move on to the next stage.'' she turns around to see Austin standing in the corner before turning around, holding two focus mitts. As he puts them on smoothly, he approaches her, holding them on either sides of his head. ''This is mostly used by professionals, but it's great to practice with too.''

''Alright…'' Ally approaches him slowly, unsure of the new exercise. Austin hits the mitts against each other before thinking for a moment. Her punches were powerful, but he had a way she could actually let out her anger and have fun at the same time.

''Pretend I'm Mike,'' he tries it out, in which she lets out a groan.

''Austin, I'm in such delightful company, it would be a shame to ruin that,'' gesturing to him, she protests.

''Just try it, I'll help,'' with a nod, he gestures for her to start. He braces himself as her fists land on the mitts, good enough, but not as powerful as she knows she can. Coming up with quick one-liners, he tries to make her laugh. ''You look extremely uncomfortable in that tiny dress, but I'm gonna force you to wear it anyway.''

''That's exactly what went on in his mind, that's very talented,'' Ally laughs loudly, squeezing her eyes shut while hiding her grin behind the gloves before giving him a few more thumps, clearly weakening by her laughter.

''Hey, don't laugh, be mad, hit me!'' Austin grins, trying to stimulate her to fight harder. ''I'm starting a fight with a guy because he said I can't dance.''

''_That's _what happened?'' Ally giggles again while looking at him in disbelief. He shrugs as he keeps receiving punches. ''How do you even know that?''

''Ally, please. All bars know each other and we hear _everything_ that happens. A story like that isn't quickly forgotten,'' grinning from ear to ear, he posts his confession. ''I'd seen pictures of Mike before I met him, but couldn't let him know.''

''Well, the guy wasn't wrong. Mike dances like shit,'' she tells him in all honesty, releasing an extra powerful punch while pronouncing the swear word.

''I'm horrible in bed,'' Austin continues his impression, but looks up confused when she watches him with thoughtful eyes, lowering her arms.

''I think you just gave the answer on the question why you're still single,'' she says in all seriousness, tapping her chin with one glove like she just made a huge discovery before showing him a joking smile.

''Shut up,'' he shakes his head at her corny joke, holding the mitts like boxing gloves while trying to hit her upper body with soft thumps. Ally squeals as she holds up her gloves, moving them to block the attacks before backing up slowly. ''C'mon, hit me back.''

''I don't even have a chance against you,'' she complains about the unfair fight, trying to hit his chest, which he easily blocks while walking closer to her. While grinning widely at each other, Ally feels her back eventually hit the wall, making her even more vulnerable to his attacks. After quick thinking, she manages to escape the assault by turning away and run past him. He's shocked by her smooth movements and freezes for a moment before going after her, quickly stopping her by wrapping two arms around her waist. With an easy lift, he spins her around as she can't stop her laughter before lowering them to the ground.

''Thanks for…,'' Ally smiles thankfully, gesturing to the room in between them as they sit on the ground. ''all of this, Austin. I still owe you an apology for how I left a week ago''

''Anything for an acquaintance like you. And don't mention it,'' he sends her a playful wink, making her blush slightly.

''So, I better get going,'' Ally looks around, giving him a final smile before standing up. ''I have classes again tomorrow.''

''Right, psychology,'' he gets up too, raising his eyebrows while empathizing the word in which she nods happily. ''This was the twentieth day, right? So this is the last time I see you.''

''I'll be pretty busy with college, but I might get the urge to work out again sometime,'' she looks at him hopeful.

''You know where to find me,'' he nods with a smile while stuffing his hands in the pockets of his sweatpants. A silence comes as they keep looking at each other before Austin breaks eye contact by raising his hand, waiting for her to grasp it. A confused smile appears on her face as she looks at him surprised.

She takes his hand, shaking it slowly before rolling her eyes and stepping forward to wrap her arms around him. Stumbling backwards a bit, taken by surprise, he hesitates for a few seconds before gently wrapping his arms around her shoulders as well. Not letting himself fully enjoy the hug, he quickly breaks it by grapping her shoulders while stepping backwards.

''I guess I'll see you around,'' he gives her a polite smile while in the back of his mind, he knows he won't.

''Yeah, guess so,'' she gives him her impossible promise before walking towards the door.

''Hey, Ally,'' calling after her makes her turn around before walking out the room, cocking her head curiously. Austin stutters as he's suddenly put on the spot by himself, wondering why he even called her anyway. ''Ehh, good luck with Mike.''

''Don't worry about him,'' she laughs with a confused smile, waving the invisible subject away with her hand before exiting the room.

* * *

**Whoot whoot, that was an exceptional long one wasn't it?**

**At least for this story it was**

**I had SO much fun writing this chapter, this was one of those ideas that were created months ago and I FINALLY got to work out. Ugh, I love doing that. Makes you feel ALIVE**

**Now you guys know what happened to her in high school, pretty sad right? She had some kind of not healthy relationship with Mike who kept emotionally forcing her to stay with him. That's some messed up thing to do.**

**See ya next time for our final chapter**

**OH SPOILER ALERT, DEZ AND TRISH ARE COMING BACK. YAAAAAAAY**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 4

OMG I just realized that I said "her tender" instead of "bartender" in my last review... that must've looked odd XD. Anyway, Of course I live this story! It's so original and interesting and I'm OBSESSED. I don't even know... maybe it's the hot, protective bartender bit. It's always the hot bartender character... I never know why.  
Dude I got the email that you updated and started rambling to my mom why I love this story so much... I cannot wait for the next two chapters!  
Btw, do I have permission to kick Mike in the balls with my cleats? I really want to... just sayin'. **\- OH I JUST REALIZED THAT. I got ya anyway :) thank you! Is it that original? I dunno I just loved the idea of a muscular Austin in tight T's you know what I'm sayin? Damn, who DOESN'T love a hot bartender. Look out for that one in the next chap. YAY MUM KNOWS ABOUT MY EXISTENCE! Well, kinda. Your mum knows you read fanfics? You're one brave girl.  
I mean, yeah, I'm not holding ya back. Just one thing. What are cleats? I'm very sorry, I'm such an uncultured swine for not knowing these basic American (?) things**

BeShOrR5 chapter 4

Yes I see now and I love this chapter now I see your going to focus on Auslly now that is the best to read about **\- Weeeeellll, no. This chapter and next one are both in Austin's POV. Well, actually, that's not true. Last scene of next one isn't. Reminding me, I'm SO excited to be writing that one DAMN**

XxMydreamsxX chapter 4

Hey! I freakin love this story already and we're only at chapter 4. That doens't happen a lot :p

I also wanted to ask you a question, Where do you live (If I may ask) cuz you have the exact same breaks as I have and it would be so awesome to have someone on this website who lives in the same country as me. (I live in The Netherlands btw)

Anyways,  
Keep writing! **\- I know right, that's so weird but more people have it! I got sucked up by it too and I'm the writer, can you imagine. Of course you may ask, I live in Bloemendaal which is nearby Haarlem in Noord-Holland. Can't believe this Dutch squad is still growing, am I attracting all these cool same country peeps or is this all a big coincidence? Nice to meet you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welp**

**Here it is**

…

**Okay, fuck this just read the chapter and I'll get emotional at the end**

**One small thing, **

**I'm asking you to reread the first chapter.**

**OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN, I know you wanna read this one, but TRUST ME, you won't regret it. UNLESS you still kinda know what was said in it, then you can continue. There are small things from that chapter that would make it really cute if you remember it while reading this one. Just sayin'**

* * *

Showing a forced smile, he hands the overdressed lady in front of him the martini before returning to the middle of the bar, looking around the room. He had to admit, he was disappointed with how his improvised meeting with Ally had gone, even though he had been the one to be reserved. He had his reasons. Sure, he wasn't experienced with relationships of any kinds, but he knew one thing; to stay away from another man's woman. And that's what he did. Because he knew getting any closer than barely friends would reveal the feelings he had for her.

She hadn't returned to the gym since that afternoon, which was now a week later, but he never expected her to. He hoped, but never more than that. She was busy with study and keeping whatever they had together up wasn't one of her main priorities, he knew for sure. So he just accepted the fact that the chance he'd ever see her again was small. It was for the best, probably, but it still made him feel slightly disappointed. Which caused him to be less polite and charismatic than usual in this six-hour shift.

''Hey, bro! I didn't know you were working today,'' Austin looks up from his slow cleaning motion to see the wide grin of the redhead he hadn't seen in a long time.

''Dez, dude! When did you get back?'' Austin asks him in surprise, giving him a quick handshake followed by a fist bump.

''Just a few days ago. Sorry I didn't call you yet, I met someone at the wedding,'' Dez informs him while pointing to the girl next to him Austin only now notices. Her big hair of small, black curls dances around her head as she smiles at him in which he nods in returns. ''This is Trish.''

''His aunt married my uncle,'' she explains in brief.

''Turns out, Trish was planning on visiting a friend here before going back. So we flew together,'' he comments, starting to sum up some things that happened at the wedding, which he and Trish find extremely amusing.

''You'll never guess what happened in the plane! So there was this guy sitting next to Dez and he was like 'You're so-''' Trish starts giggling as she hits Dez on the shoulder while looking at Austin, who looks back with without interest before he cuts her off.

''Sorry, guys, but I'm not really in the mood tonight,'' he goes back to organizing the bottles on the shelf.

''Woah, what's gotten your panties in a twist?'' Dez asks him, making Trish giggle loudly. Austin sighs annoyed, but knows he's being a huge pain in the ass to his friend.

''It's just something that happened when you were away. I,'' he starts explaining before stopping himself, hesitating to tell the whole story. Not Dez, not anyone would be able to completely understand the situation, so he decides to save him the trouble. ''think I let an opportunity slip away. If the circumstances were slightly different, it could've turned out to become something great. But I couldn't do anything to make it work, I guess.''

''Was it a girl?'' Dez knew him better than anyone and the silence that followed proved him right. ''That sucks, man. You should go to a wedding, there's a lot of fun people there!''

''Thanks, Dez,'' Austin knows his friend means well, even though it doesn't make him feel any better so he decides to close the topic. He asks them what they'd like to drink before turning around to grab the necessaries.

''I agreed with Ally we'd meet her tomorrow at one when she finishes her last class,'' he hears Trish comment, his attention immediately caught when hearing the name. Standing still, two bottles in his hands, he awaits for her to continue. With his back still turned to them, he doesn't try to show any signs he's eavesdropping their conversation while listening carefully. ''She recently broke up with her boyfriend, finally, I was waiting for it to happen for so long. So there's a chance she might be feeling a bit blue, just so you know.''

''Wait, your friend is named Ally?'' Austin turns around rapidly, almost knocking two beer bottles off the counter while putting the bottles in his hands next to it before leaning towards Trish, who leans back a bit, wide eyes from surprise. When she doesn't respond, he tries to make clear by describing her as well as he can. ''Short girl? Brown curls? Cute smile?''

''I guess so?'' she answers unsure, giving Dez a weird side glance who answers it before looking at Austin curiously.

''Is that the same Ally from the gym?'' Dez finally figures out. Austin ignores him as he leans even closer, desperate for answers.

''You're saying she broke up with her boyfriend? Her boyfriend, Mike?'' he tries to confirm the information she gives him by adding his knowledge. Trish gapes at him in disbelief.

''I'm starting to think you know this Ally just as well as I do,'' an amused grin appears on her face when she finally believes they're talking about the same person.

''When did she break up with him?'' Austin tries to find out if she had actually already called quits with the guy when she visited the gym a week ago, meaning he really screwed up.

''I don't know, like something over a week ago?'' she guesses, thinking deeply about the heartbroken Ally who called her at one AM. ''She finally slammed the door in his face after years when she found out-''

''He cheated on her,'' he finishes her sentence before she nods in confirmation. Austin runs a hand through is hair, panicking a bit. He finally realizes his assumption ruined the only opportunity he had with Ally as he mutters a curse under his breath. He remembers their goodbye and suddenly it all makes sense.

''_Good luck with Mike.''_

''_Don't worry about him.''_

Don't worry about him. Of course she didn't have to worry, she wasn't planning on seeing him ever again. She must've found his comment very unusual and now he gets why.

''When did you say she finished her class tomorrow? I need to see her.''

''One PM,'' Trish smiles at him reassuring. ''I haven't seen her in four months, but I guess you need it more than I do at the moment. You can drive with us to Brown tomorrow. We can't give you a ride home, though. Dez is dropping us of and has stuff to do right after.''

''Thanks so much,'' he shows the first genuine laugh of the night as he attempts to hug the figure in front of him before looking at her awkwardly. ''I'm sorry, I forgot your name.''

''It's Trish,'' she giggles behind her hand. Raising one eyebrow, she looks at him sassily. ''If you end up dating my best friend, you better remember it from now on.''

''I wouldn't jinx it if I were you,'' Austin winks at her playfully before giving Dez a high five, smiling widely. The grin wasn't able to be washed off his face for the rest of the evening as he serves the guests enthusiastically.

''I don't think I've ever seen him experience so many emotions in just ten minutes,'' Dez chuckles, bringing the large beer glass to his lips. ''What a coincidence that your friend happens to be involved in some sort of love story with mine.''

''It's a small world,'' Trish answers as she toasts her wine glass against his.

* * *

''Nervous, bud?'' Calum turns around in the passenger seat as he looks back at the tense boy in the back. Austin's eyes are fixed on his hands as he taps his fingers on his legs jittery.

''Just a little,'' he answers, trying to keep his cool and not show his nerves by keeping his voice unnaturally neutral.

''Relax, Ally doesn't bite,'' Trish starts to comfort him as she's turning the wheel. She pauses for a second before looking at him mischievously through the rear mirror. ''Actually, she does. Watch out.''

''Yeah, I figured that out already,'' he lets out a shaky laugh, thinking back about the few arguments they had where she showed she wouldn't let anyone mess with her.

''Hey, I'm just kidding. She's a tough one, but that's just a defence method. She's actually a really sweet girl,'' Trish laughs out loud.

''I've seen her in every state, she definitely has a complicated personality,'' he answers as he thinks back to their last meeting, how he saw her going from angry to irritated to heartbroken to overjoyed.

''You owe me a long explanation after this, dude,'' Dez shakes his head as he puts on his sunglasses. ''Do you even have a plan?''

''Kinda,'' Austin shrugs, feeling the little note burning in his back pocket. Looking in the rear mirror again, he looks at the driver with begging eyes. ''Trish, you know Ally. How should I handle this?''

''How should I know, I don't even know half the story of you two,'' she mocks his question before noticing the disappointed and anxious look in his eyes. It's a curious boy, that's for sure. Much more self-conscious and insecure than you'd think on first sight, probably what Ally thought too when she met him. Sighing, she tries to help him as much as she can. ''Ally has a strong opinion, nothing you can do now will change hers about you. So I hope left her with a good last impression.''

Austin doesn't speak, trying to remember if that was the case. If their final goodbye was one thing, it was awkward, that's a fact. But something happened, there was no way he was the only one who noticed it, even though he didn't wanted to. The only question now, was if she felt the same or not. And he was about to find out as he felt the car make a stop. With a final long exhale, he opens the door to be blinded by the sunlight when facing the huge university.

''Five minutes till show time,'' Dez leans against the car door while taking a look on his old watch. He feels Austin's intense stare on him before blinking twice. ''You don't mind us watching, right?''

''Whatever, knock yourselves out,'' Austin shakes his head, too nervous to care whether this perhaps huge moment in his life would have an audience or not. All he could focus on was the big doors in front of him about to open. ''Can you give me some space, though?''

''Sure thing, we'll back up a bit,'' Trish smiles assuring as she grabs Dez' shirt from the back to drag him backwards a few feet until they stop their pace at a small distance from the car. They raise their thumbs, giving him a final sign of support before the doors open and a wave of students appear. After giving them a small nod and uptight smile, he turns around before leaning against the hood of the car, awaiting the girl.

* * *

''Bye, guys! Oh, and Hannah, you better send me those notes you owe me. If I don't turn in my paper tonight, Mister Green will skin me alive,'' Ally laughs, waving her friends goodbye as they walk in an opposite direction. She usually would've joined them for a bit longer, but she knew Trish would pick her up to hang out at the mall after she was done. Apparently she met some guy at the wedding of her uncle who would drop them off. She had told her he drove in a tiny, bright yellow Sedan which would be easy to spot on the parking lot. And indeed, she quickly saw it as she quickened her pace. But when inching closer, something other than the car popped up in her vision.

''Austin!'' she almost yells in surprise when she's close enough to know sure it's really him. The mop of blonde hair already shone in the spring sun, she noticed it quickly, but couldn't believe her eyes. He looks down at her excited but confused form with his hands in his pockets as he gives her an easy smile.

''Ally,'' calmly stating her name, he tries to hide the stress going through his body. He chuckles about the seemingly planned re-enactment of their greeting they had in the bar a few weeks ago.

''What are you doing here?'' right after her question, she sees his smile falling and the spark in his eyes disappearing. Thinking it's from her blunt question, she widens her eyes. Giving him a wide smile, she tries to clear up the misunderstanding while lightly touching his arm. ''Not that I don't like seeing you again! Just… Why here?''

''I just wanted to give you this,'' he quickly says the sentence like he practiced in his head over and over again, luckily pronouncing it without hesitation, but with a shaky breath caused by the unexpected touch. Putting one hand in his back pocket, he reveals the note before handing it to her in a quick motion without another word. She blinks a few times before shifting her gaze to the object, taking it from his grip curiously.

As she folds it open, she doesn't know what to expect, but what she sees is one of the last things she could think about. In the middle of the paper, with a simple blue pen, six numbers are written. Staring at it for a few seconds, she looks up before reading it again. After turning it over, she finds the other side completely blank. As she gives him a sweet smile, she looks at him again, confused.

''What's this?'' holding the note up with one hand, she looks for answers as she sees him smile shyly. He fumbles his fingers before stuffing them in his pockets again, in order to limit the ways he can embarrass himself in front of her.

''You said that, if I ever found someone who wouldn't treat you like Mike did, I'd have to give you his number,'' he speaks, silently admitting who the number is from as Ally's smile grows. She bites her lip as she rereads the number, loving the adorable way he used the deep conversation they had as a way to give her his number. ''I-eh heard you became single recently.''

''Took you long enough to figure out,'' Ally giggles while neatly folding the paper again.

''Yeah,'' Austin breaths out, still slightly ashamed his assumptions were so far off. As a silence washes upon them, they keep looking each other in the eyes before he coughs, feeling the burning question trying to come out as he's still trying to figure out how to word it. ''So, the thing is… I just wanted to ask, do-. No, would-. Will you-''

The grin hadn't left her face and is starting to grow even bigger as she sees the boy in front of her stumble over the words. One hand is now in his hair, trying to come up with the right words to say. She stays quiet on purpose, for once in her life not trying to take control of a situation, rather wait what will happen. After another minute of stuttering, she's about to put the poor guy from his misery when he cuts himself off.

''Let's start over,'' he clears the last minute of trouble with a small hand gesture in the air. Clearing his throat, he raises his hand until it rests between their bodies, silently telling the girl he's waiting until she meets it for a way too formal hand shake. She raises her eyebrows while looking at him, softly laughing at him as he gives her an insecure smile. ''Austin Moon, I'd like to take you to dinner sometime.''

When he finishes speaking, she finally isn't able to hold her laughter anymore as she breaks out in a giggle. Putting the note in her bag, she hides her smile behind her hand as she finally looks at him. Seeing him in his casual clothes, a plain black T-shirt and jeans, is a first and she realizes it's the same for him as she inspects her grey top on top of her black jeans. She purses her lips, slowly shaking her head, she puts her hand in his. As he's about to shake it, she doesn't follow his motions, instead pushing the hand down before looking up again.

''Ally Dawson, can't _wait_,'' emphasizing the last word like she did on the day they met, only this time not sarcastically. Without letting another moment pass, she lifts herself on her toes before grabbing his jaw lightly and presses her lips against his. She giggles in the kiss when feeling him freezing under her touch before he comes to realization of what's happening. Without another hesitation, he wraps his arms around her waist, lifting her up even further.

They both hear cheers and screams of excitement coming from their friends behind them as more and more people stop their pace to look at the two in the tight embrace. As Ally's grip on his jaw eventually disappears, Austin lets go of her frame to lower her body.

''Totally worth the wait,'' he admits, grinning from ear to ear while running a thumb over her cheek as he cups the side of her head. Ally gives him a wide smile as he sees her eyes light up.

''So,'' she starts talking as she swifts her eyes to his chest where she starts drawing a random patern with her finger absentmindedly. ''Dinner, huh?''

''And maybe a drink after? I happen to know a thing or two about it, '' he hints jokingly, grabbing her hand with both of his lovingly. ''So, what do you say. Tonight, 8 'o clock?''

''Actually, my week is pretty full,'' looking up, avoiding his gaze, she steps away to create some space. Pursing her lips, she thinks deeply before noticing the hurt look in his eyes. Keeping the serious face, sided with a slight, cheeky smile, she explains. ''You see, I was kinda planning on meeting my boyfriend at the gym tonight. I know Wednesdays are his standard training days.''

''Oh,'' it only took him a quick second to realize what she was saying. Not only did she actually agree to the date, wherever it may take place tonight, she also remembered his training schedule from the little information she apparently saved when they spent time together at meetings. And he didn't know which one made him happier. ''I guess that's settled then.''

''Can I finally see my best friend now?'' Trish steps forward, covering the snappy comment with an excited grin. The two look at each other one more time before letting each other go.

''She's all yours, Trish,'' Austin laughs before leaning down to press an unexpected kiss on Ally's cheek. With wide eyes and a smile, she looks up to him as he walks away backwards, giving her a wink in the progress before he puts his sunglasses on. ''I'll see you tonight.''

''Good to know you finally remembered my name!'' Trish yells at his turned back giggly in which Austin raises his hand in a peace sign as he's walking away from them. Then she turns to Ally, giving her a tight hug before grabbing both her hands excitedly. ''Ready for the mall? I think we have a lot to catch up on, starting with that Austin dude.''

''Ally, you don't know me, but this all happened because of me,'' Ally is about to answer her friend, when the particular redhead shows up in front of her, giving her the biggest grin she'd ever seen. ''You're welcome.''

''Thanks, then. Dez, right?'' after looking at him questioning, he gives her an enthusiastic nod, shaking her hand before leading the girls to his car. Dez lets them wait for a second as he opens the car hood with a single smash on top of it. As Ally sees him turning some screws, she looks at Trish nervously before she comforts her by notifying that's apparently how his car works. Ally relaxes a bit, answering the two thumbs up Dez gives her before he continues his work. ''Thanks for the ride, by the way. And to answer your question, Trish, I can't wait to hang out again! I can't stay the whole day, though. I need to be somewhere at eight.''

''That sounds particularly mysterious,'' she answers, her eyes halfway closed as she looks at her in suspicion. ''Whatcha up to, short stack?''

''I decided to take a subscription to the gym,'' the brunette admits proudly before letting her body lean against the side of the car. Trish looks at her speechlessly for a moment, trying to make sure she really heard that confession just now.

''I thought you hated working out! I had to force you to even use that gift card, what made you change your mind?'' with eyebrows furrowed, she studies her friend who only seems to be staring at one point without even hearing her. She's about to repeat the question when she feels Ally lean an arm on her shoulder while cocking her head as she keeps her eyes fixed on something Trish still couldn't see.

''Remember what you said about the cute gym instructors?'' Ally starts with a giggle before nodding her head in the direction she's facing. When Trish forces her eyes to ignore the bright sun in her eyes, she finally sees what, or rather _who _her friend couldn't keep her eyes off of. Standing on the other side of the parking lot, leaning against the bus stop with one shoulder, Austin was staring at the two, probably more at one, intensively.

After Ally gives him a small wave of her hand, he stands up straight before bringing his hand to his mouth, sending her a kiss. But it doesn't stop at this as he grabs the invisible kiss out of the air, opens his hand to seemingly drop it in front of him as he holds his other hand in a C form under it, creating the illusion he's holding a cup. With his other hand, he puts the imaginary top on the shaker, shakes it smoothly before he bends his arm, stretching it right after like he's throwing the object like a football. Ally grins behind a hand as she stretches one arm above her, pretending to catch it as she remembers him bragging about his football career on high school during a training.

''Well, you weren't wrong.''

* * *

**I guess this is it.**

**I didn't know this story would become such a success, cause trust me, this is more than I could've ever imagined. This is honestly, the first story I've finished that I don't have any regrets about and where I'm truly proud of myself. Cause that's an important thing to have as a writer, faith in your own writing. Cause if you can't even please yourself, what's the point?**

**I'm so thankful for the great response I've gotten from all of you, encouraging me to write further. And with you I don't mean just the people who leave amazingly long reviews every chapter, I don't mean just the small reviews with the kind words once in a while, I don't mean just the people who followed this story since the beginning. I mean every single one of you who even gave my story a chance. The people without an account, who read for fun in their spare time without participating gin the whole fanfic thing, enjoying to get away from reality every once in a while. I was one of you and I know you're there.**

**Last time I added a little something in my author's note, which I have gotten a great response on. **

**Everyone reading this. You're amazing. You're special. You're beautiful. You're loved. Don't ever doubt that. Please don't forget to take care of yourself. Eat that cookie, you've deserved it. Take a break from that long study session and go outside for a minute. Just one more push up, you'll feel so proud in the morning. One bad grade doesn't define you, you're gonna ace that next one. Talk to that person that makes you happy, he/she loves you and loves talking to you. Be kind to others and yourself. **

**In response to the ongoing question whether or not I'll be making a sequel for this story, perhaps. It's quite likely, there's a plot forming in my head. The only thing I need is enough people interested in it. Please tell me if you'd like one. I can tell you that IF it comes, it'll take place in college. **

chapter 5

I ABSOLUTELY LOVED this chapter! This was a simple- okay not simple, this was a... lovely? interesting? nice? This was an all of the above little (maybe no so little) chat between Austin and Ally. I loved loved loved the Auslly in this. Do you think I overdid it a bit with the loves? I really don't have much to say except that it was perfect.

Your question for this time:  
How and when did you first discover fanfiction?

Until next time,  
Amn **\- Omg you sweetie, if I'm gonna miss one thing, it'll be your sweet reviews every time, PLUS the time you take to ask me questions. Just reading one of those brings me such a warm feeling.  
That's a great question! I actually had to look this up, cause it's such a long time ago. I'm happy to say that the first story I read (or just faved, I don't really know for sure) is Christmas Things, still my favourite story of all time. This was in December 2013, but I've read more before that, I'm sure. Half a year later, my first story was a fact. I remember it like it was yesterday. My best friend, who used to write, but sadly doesn't anymore, encouraged me to bring my own ideas to life. With her help, I created the small story named What If. Even though my writing has evolved a lot, I'm proud of it. I can see how much I've grown and it's nice to read your old work once in a while. Sorry for this huge answer, I'm kinda procrastinating so I can stay in this story for a little longer**

BeShOrR5 chapter 5

love this chapter and Ok so when are we going to expect like them liking another or I should say kissing is that going to be chapter 7 or it's going to take forever **\- well that didn't take forever, did it? ;)**

XxMydreamsxX chapter 5

This. Is. Amazing! I'm so sad it's almost over :(

Oh my gosh! I knew it! I had a feeling you were living here :D (ugh that was creepy :s) anyways, I live in Haarlem! That is so cool! I went to high school in Bloemendaal!

Keep on writing! ;) **\- DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH OF A COINCIDENCE THAT IS THERE'S A CHANCE I MIGHT'VE SEEN YOU SOMETIME. That's hella crazy wow. Can you tell me which school? My elementary was the Joseph School and high school now is Kennemer Lyceum in Overveen. Did you go to the Bornwater maybe? Or the BSV? Sorry, everyone, Dutch talks..**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 5

Haha yeah she knows I read fanfiction (she doesn't really know what it is...) She just doesn't know I write on it :P.  
And I am American (but I like British spelling and saying "mum" better). I'm not sure if I spelled cleats right (I always spell things wrong while reviewing) but they're sports shoes with... spikes... I guess? They're the shoes with the hard spike-like things on the bottom that are used for ground grip in sports like soccer (or football), American football, and lacrosse (which I play) so the players don't go slipping and sliding everywhere. So getting kicked kinda hurts. A lot. Leaves a bruise. Maybe bleeds...

ANYWAY, back on track with the story. DUDE I FREAKING LOVED IT AHHH OMG I CAN'T WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAP. I can't believe it's almost over! I'm literally freaking out in my head- I can't wait! **\- Wooow that's so cool! I wish I could tell my mom about this hahaha.. yea better not. Oh you write too, that's amazing!  
Ahahah I'm always so confused whether I should use mum or mom, I usually mix it up. RIGHT THOSE! We're so boring we literally call em soccer shoes (voetbalschoenen) in Dutch. Easy tho. You learn something new every day. Ouch yea I can imagine, dangerous sport. Getting a hockey ball on your teeth isn't great either, I can tell you that.  
HOPE YOU LOVED IT! Can I just add, I love your user name. That episode was so amazing and the Austin looked hella hot while singing with his group ahhhh**

**I hope I'll be seeing a big part of you reading my other ongoing story, Roles Of A Lifetime. And to the rest, farewell. **

**That Dutch Girl.**


	7. Chapter 7: Epilogue

**Hey people**

**Sadly the concert thing hasn't been solved yet, plus the pre sale is sold out for my venue. I'll see if there will be tickets left in the actual sale starting tomorrow, but I still don't have anyone to go with and without that, I can't go at all. Fingers crossed that life throws me a bone. I've talked to the lovely Merel aka XxMydreamsxX who managed to get tickets and offered to go with me, but parents will not be liking that idea. Internet friends are just a thing they'll never understand**

**Enough about me, are you guys happy about this epilogue? It kinda came out of nowhere, I was planning on taking the chance to write a sequel until a lovely reviewer gave me the idea of writing an epilogue first. Thank you girl!**

* * *

''Oh, no. Please tell me you're not one of _those_ people,'' Ally shakes her head with a big grin plastered on her face as she uses the tiny pink spoon to scoop the colourful gelato into her mouth. Austin hands the girl behind the counter the exact change before taking the horn filled with the brown goodness. ''Chocolate is, like, the most basic flavour ever.''

''Wow, there's exactly nothing wrong with basic flavours,'' he exclaims in defence as they exit their shared favourite ice cream shop. He nods sarcastically at her small cup filled with the bright colours as she looks at him sassily while eating another big scoop. ''You just enjoy your exotic mango-pineapple-peach-passion fruit shit.''

''I most definitely will, thank you,'' she shrugs happily, sticking her spoon in one of the scoops in order to change her eating strategy, now licking the fruity flavours. As she feels Austin's arm around her shoulder, she uses her free hand to wrap it around his waist, as they walk together through the park.

''You're judging _me_ while you're the one who took a cup. A _cup_!'' with a dramatic sigh, he expresses his disbelief as he pulls her closer to him lovingly. A small giggle escapes her mouth before she explains her extremely reasonable decision.

''Excuse you, horns are not that great,'' she feels his arm drop from her shoulders in which she stops her pace in confusion. Looking behind her, she sees him stand a few feet behind her, studying her with open mound.

''You did not just say that,'' she almost expects him to drop his overstuffed horn to add drama, but his grip on it is tight, like he's afraid someone might steal it from him. Rolling her eyes, she looks at her melodramatic boyfriend.

''I said it and I will say it again, they are _overrated_,'' emphasizing the last word, she teases him even more. ''They're dry, tasteless and only slightly edible in combination with the ice cream. And when you finally run out of that, all that's left is a hollow beaker that will take you forever to chew, replacing the delicious aftertaste of ice cream with a dry taste of horrible cookies.''

''You don't even know how wrong everything what you just said was,'' he walks towards her, grabs her hand as he leans down while taking a big bite out of his horn to show her how much he likes it, making her cringe in disgust. Pulling her with, he walks to a nearby enormous tree, a perfect spot on the soft grass. Dropping their stuff, Austin finishes his horn before laying out the huge blanket Ally had brought. He lies down on his back, his head supported by his hand as Ally lowers herself next to him, balancing the cup in one hand. As she figures out how she wants to lie, Austin continues to speak. ''Next time, you should order a horn and just give it to me when you finished your ice cream.''

''You're kidding me right? You had three scoops in a horn, topped with whipped cream. How can you feel like eating another one?'' she groans, laying her flat hand on her stomach filled with ice cream after finishing her cup too. ''There is only a certain amount of ice cream I can handle per hour and I think I surpassed that limit. Besides, ice cream isn't the healthiest food out there, y'know.''

With a slight raise of her eyebrows, she nods at his abdomen in which he raises himself on his elbows. After studying his body, he grabs the hem of his shirt, raising it enough to reveal his clearly toned stomach. Looking at it for a second, he shoots Ally a confident smirk.

''I think I'll survive,'' he tells her cockily while lowering himself on the blanket again.

''You're horrible,'' Ally laughs, glad he didn't remove his shirt in the public place that was the park. But on the other hand, kinda disappointed. Leaning her head on the side of his torso, she squirms her body uncomfortably. ''Your tummy is too hard, not a good pillow.''

''Thanks, babe,'' groping his hand next to his body without looking, he eventually finds his backpack before revealing a forgotten sweater he left in it another day and hands it to her. She takes it without a word, folding it to a pillow before stuffing it under her head. Finally finding a good position, she rests her head on the sweater as they now lay on the blanket in a T shape. As Austin keeps one arm under his head, he moves the other so it lays over Ally's belly protectively, her hand quickly finding his, intertwining their fingers instantly. He looks down to see her close her eyes, enjoying the sun while smiling contently. ''Princess comfortable now?''

''Very, thanks,'' adjusting the sweater slightly with her free hand, she answers his gaze happily before letting the back of her hand rest next to her head, on his chest. ''Where is that shy guy I met at the gym? I don't even remember him.''

''You must have a bad influence on me,'' he lazily shrugs, squeezing her hand lightly. He coughs lightly as he feels the need to address the subject he had been struggling with the past few days. ''Speaking of, I need to tell you something.''

''Tell me something,'' she lightly commands, trying to sooth the anxious feeling that automatically rises inside her when hearing that oh-so-famous sentence. They had only been dating for a short while, no problems during it, so the chance the news would be about them and be bad, was small.

''Do you remember how I told you about college?'' he carefully asks her. College was a big thing for him, something he struggled with, still did. The Rodger Williams College was where he went for one semester before realizing it wasn't the school or study for him. His degree had been computer engineering, something he had enjoyed for a short while until he got bored out of his mind. He had learned a lot, that wasn't it, but the course wasn't something he saw himself graduating at. So after discussing with his family and the Students Union advice centre, they had come to a conclusion; he needed a new course on a new university.

The transfer wouldn't be easy, he knew, because the reason he wanted to switch wasn't urgent. But he did everything he had to, write a good personal statement, re-apply to other universities that he found interesting and find a course he actually might like. But it was all worth it in the end, as he got accepted in his first choice of college, letting him follow the course he wanted; Journalism. He always knew he was a curious person, always looking for answers and didn't like vague stories. After sending the application letters, he had focussed on making money, getting a stable income before he met Ally and almost forgot about it all. Until he got the acceptance letter two days ago.

''That you applied to a few colleges a while ago?'' she lazily asks, relieved it indeed wasn't about them, but still curious why he sounded so nervous about it.

''Yeah,'' he breaths anxiously before moving his body up, causing Laura to roll off her comfortable spot. She's about to make a jokingly statement about it before she sees him lean against the trunk of the big tree, his knees pulled up against him as his arms hang around it loosely as he stares at his feet. Crawling closer, she looks at him concerned as he continues. ''I actually received an acceptance letter a few days ago. For the college I wanted to get in more than any other.

''Austin, that's amazing news! Which college is it?'' she asks him excitedly, still confused why he's acting the way he is after hearing such great news. Avoiding her eyes, he shifts uncomfortably when she takes a seat next to him, her back resting against the rough wood.

''I didn't know you yet when I applied to it,'' he starts explaining without making clear what it's about. Ally looks at him baffled, letting the limited information get through when something suddenly snaps.

''You got accepted into Brown, didn't you?'' she looks at him in awe, the lack of reaction she gets as a confirmation to her guess. She's about to react enthusiastically, hugging him tightly when she notices he's not happy about it at all.

''I'm probably not going,'' he shoots her a reassuring smile, telling her not to worry about it, that it's his problem. But Ally isn't buying it. After thinking for a while, she can't think of one reason why one wouldn't go to Brown University if he had the chance and ability to go.

''What? Are you serious?'' she tries to pry the answer from him, but he won't budge. Until realization hits her, together with a great feeling of guilt. ''Is it because I got there?''

''Don't say it like that, it makes me sound like such an asshole,'' turning his head away, he tries to block her out, achieving the opposite when he feels her touching his arm lightly, not wanting to pressure him.

''If you think I would mind if you would go to the same university as I am, you're wrong. Why does it matter to you?'' when he sees there's no other way out of this than give her the explanation she deserves, he turns to her. He swallows nervously, scared of what she might think before he starts talking.

''I'll be seeing you every day,'' she looks at him puzzled, not understanding how this should enlighten her in any way. He looks at her begging, hoping he doesn't have to explain any further, but quickly notices he has to. ''Ally, we've only been going out for two weeks now. Don't you think we'll move a little too fast if I end up going there with you?''

''Austin, in case you hadn't noticed yet, I like seeing you,'' Ally laughs softly while grabbing his hand in order to convince him. His eyes drift to their hands and back to her, a soft smile appearing on his lips.

''I don't want to put that kind of pressure on you. If you're not ready for something like this, I'll decline,'' he's still not convinced as he tries his all to find out how she really thinks about the situation. ''I can choose another college.''

''Hey, listen to me,'' planning to clear this misunderstanding for good, she touches his cheek, forcing him to look her straight in the eyes, which he doesn't object. ''I can't wait to spend my college years with you.''

''So you don't mind,'' he speaks his observation out loud, looking at her in disbelief. When she shakes her head determined, he starts to understand what it means. With wide eyes, he stares at her as a grin grows on his face. ''I'm going to Brown university with my girlfriend.''

Next thing she knows, she's tackled by his large body. Falling backwards, she lands on the blanket again, Austin's arms supporting him on either sides of her as his lips attack her hurriedly. Giggling in the kiss filled with happiness and relieve, she wraps her arms around his neck before spinning them over. Stopping themselves in time, Ally releases herself from his tight grip to rest her head on his chest as he wraps his arms around her waist. They lay in the sun for a few minutes, side by side, as they both imagine how their lives would look like in only a few months, when Austin would join the college next semester.

''I'm so proud of you,'' she whispers softly to him, nuzzling her nose in his neck as she hugs him tighter. Austin feels himself glow inside, knowing that right here, right now, everything in his life is going amazing. As he's lying here in the sun with his perfect girlfriend, he has the stable future of following a course he really wants to follow on a university everyone would want to go to.

''Now there's only one question left,'' he states, looking down at Ally as he sees her body pressed against his, their legs intertwined. She looks up curiously as he presses a sweet kiss on her hair. ''Do you think I can hack into their system to make sure we'll be roommates?''

* * *

**A short epilogue to sooth the fire within y'all**

**And yes; I will make a sequel. And with this chapter, the box of suggestions for titles is officially open! I was thinking about making it similar to this story's title, but add something with college or study in it. A big part of the plot is ready and I cannot wait to work it out.**

**I should tell you that this story may take a while. Summer vacation is just around the corner and next to the fact that I'll be away on summer vacation for quite a while, I'm spending my free time on driving lessons every day and a huge essay that's pretty much half of my exam grade for next year. Long story short, I won't have as much time as I do now. Writing a chapter takes me about 2-3 whole afternoons and I'm not sure if I can keep that kind of commitment up next year. I will keep you all posted. I dunno how, but I will**

**I'll see you all when I post my first chapter of Work Things Out: The Sequel**

**God I wanted to answer every single one of your reviews, honestly, but I'm so tired I cannot do it. Just remember that I read your reviews literally twice a day and another time when I'm feeling bad. Your sweet compliments are what keeping me happy, you do not go unnoticed, nobody.**

**Oh and another thing, I never thought I'd say this, but this story actually has a chance of passing the 100 reviews? That's hella cool I didn't think that was gonna happen, but look at that. If I manage to get 11 for this tiny little sequel, I'll be such a happy little author. Thank you all so much xxxxxxx**

chapter 6

Awww! This story has come to end! I am just so sad but this ending was just so beautiful and made so happy that now I don't know what I am feeling. Had? Sappy? Hapad? You what, I'll just use a quote:

"How lucky I am to have something that makes saying goodbye so hard"-A.A. Milne

Seriously though, I am really going to miss this story! It is one of the limited number of AU stories that I like, let alone ADORE. At least I have Roles Of A Lifetime to still read. Only one more chapter though... *sniffle*

You have to PROMISE me that you will write another story soon. You are my inspiration! You replies make ME feel all warm inside. And that paragraph about believing in your own writing, my new favourite quote. This not goodbye though, I will definitely be stalking your account for much longer.

Spreek je sne,  
Amn  
P.S Is that correct dutch? You never know with Google Translate. I once emailed my Danish friend for a month using google translate (she didn't know much english) before realising I had be emailing her in DUTCH the whole time instead! **\- And now it's officially ended.. You excited about the sequel tho? Wow that quote is literally my life THANK YOU for finding my story so nice to use it for! I'm having a hard time loving AU stories too, but there are a few gems there, you just need to be lucky enough to stumble upon one! Ah, yes. That one is coming to an end rather quickly. I'm writing the last (?) chapter as we speak. It's gonna have some things I have planned since the beginning, which is SUCH a long time ago can you believe it. I think that's my fav part about writing, having something planned, something special, and FINALLY being able to express it. Hallelujah.  
Mais oui, I'll write whenever I have time. Hope it's soon! I'M YOUR INSPIRATION STOP IT! There's nothing inspiring about me, except I know how to put words on a paper and people happen to like it. Aww I made a quote, that was totally unintentional. YAY STALKING, KEEP IT COMING  
Wow did you actually look up words to talk to me in Dutch, can you get any cuter? You definitely got some of that, I just think you missed the last letter after sne, it's supposed to be snel, but MAN that was great. You're halfway to becoming fluent ;)**

Lola 1203 chapter 5

Can I be part of your Dutch squad? I only live half an hour from the Netherlands En ik spreek Nederlands ;) Nu ja, Vlaams eigenlijk :D En als ik niet bij de Squad mag horen, verhuis ik wel naar Nederland **\- HOLA LOLA! ****Wow that failed I'm terribly sorry. YES YOU MAY JOIN OF COURSE. Let's just make it a Benelux squad, way easier that way. ****Oh leuk een Vlaam, die ben ik nog niet zoveel tegengekomen hier :) Supergaaf dat je m'n verhaal leest liefie xxxxx**

Lookin' For Treble chapter 6 .

Uh, yeah dude of course I'm gonna be reading it!  
Wait you play field hockey?

Oh wait that's off topic... DUDE I DID LOVE THIS STORY SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I loved the little thing Austin did at the end... GOSH WHY DON'T GUYS LIKE HIM EXIST?! AGGGGGH.

And thanks too (about the user name thing... AND FOR WRITING THIS INCREDIBLE STORY- WHY AM I IN ALL CAPS?) **\- Heeeeey you. I DO! It's hella fun and I'm pretty awesome at it. Not really. They say my defence is keeping our game up and I'm just gonna stick with that :)  
THANK YOU MY DARLING I LOVE YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! Aw I know right, could you just imagine him doing that? Hella adorbs. Gosh, I dunno. Guess we will always have fiction to fall back on when reality fails to amaze us. And to give us unrealistic standards. Sorry for that.  
I LOVE CAPS LET'S STAY IN CAPS**

Guest chapter 6

OH my gosh that is like the sweetest thing I have ever read!  
UMMMM EPILOGUE PLEASEEE **\- Thanks for this amazing idea my lovely anonymous buddy**


	8. Need your help! :)

**Hey everyone!**

**God I've missed y'all so much, but can't say much, gotta keep it short.**

**I decided to start with the sequel of Work Things out, so I can get ideas for Bad Blood while on vacation (since it's on a cruise and I'll be going on a cruise)**

**I just need a few names for side characters that will appear in the story. So if you want your name being used as Ally's friend or something like that, just review your name! (some American last names would be cool too!) And if I don't use them in this story, big chance they'll appear in Bad Blood. **

**Also, if you have a boy's name that you wanna see in one of the two stories, PLEASE GIMME. I'm terrible in thinking of them and I'm gonna be needing them, a LOT.**

**This 'chapter' will probs be deleted when I have enough suggestions. THANK YOU ALL IN ADVANCE! **

**Love you all xxxxx**


End file.
